


Destinies Entwined

by MerthurxCullen



Series: Destinies Entwined [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age story, Destiny, Family, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kings of Albion were born months apart from each other, follow them as they fall in love and complete their destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New-borns

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. 
> 
> (posted on Fanfiction on July 28 2013)

**New-borns**

The kings of Albion were born months apart from each other, follow them as they fall in love and complete their destiny.

*****

Ygraine smiled down at her baby boy, it was a miracle that they were able to even have him that she was able to have a wonderful beautiful baby boy after being told she could not bear children.

Arthur was her miracle baby.

And she could not wait to see him grow up and find his soul mate; she didn’t care if it was female or male as long as her miracle baby was happy.

*****

A few months later in a small village not far from Camelot a woman named Hunith as giving birth to a very powerful baby boy.

She just knew her Merlin was destined for great things.

And for a love that would be endless and true, that would stay with him throw out all his lives.

***** 

Uther held onto his baby boy late one night trying to get him to fall sleep, as king he had people that would care for his son but his wife had threated his man hood if he so much as handed their son off to any servant while it was his turn to watch over Arthur. So here he was trying desperately to get his son to fall back to sleep having woken because of the storm.

“Come on Arthur shh daddy has a big meeting tomorrow” Uther said 

But Arthur just cried louder as the storm raged on

*****

In Ealdor Balinor was facing a similar problem with his son, but having no way of calming him as Balinor could not find a reason for his son to be so upset.

Balinor sat down with his son and whispered a spell making a ball of light hover right in front of his son.

Merlin stopped crying as stared at it in wonder before his eyes glowed gold and the ball of light disappeared.

“Now what did you do my little warlock?” Balinor asked looking down at his son only to find him fast sleep.

*****

“What can I do to make you stop, please son daddy needs to sleep” Uther begged

Arthur let out a giggle when he saw the floating blue light coming towards him, Uther looked up and got ready to grab his sword but watched as his son smiled and reached out for the light grabbing it on with his little hands and pulling it to his chest.

Uther watch in shock as his little boy sighed and closed his eyes letting the warm feeling of safety and love wash over him.

“Well I thank who ever sent you that light” Uther whispered and he placed his son back into his bed and watch as he cuddled up to his little light.

*****

As the months when on the king and queen of Camelot noticed that whenever their son was sad, angry or even unhappy the same ball of light would appear and Arthur’s mood would change automatically 

While in Ealdor Merlin’s parents had noticed that their son’s eyes would change to gold but nothing would happen.


	2. Age 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kings of Albion were born months apart from each other, follow them as they fall in love and complete their destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. 
> 
> (posted on Fanfiction on July 28 2013)

“Arthur no put that down” Ygraine said as little Arthur grabbed hold of a fallen candle

“Baby no not in your mouth” Ygraine sighed as Arthur did it any way before making his yuck face and spiting it out

“Oh Arthur what am I going to do with you” Ygraine smiled as he started to crawl towards the bedroom doors

Arthur giggled when his mother picked him up and cuddled him to her chest.

“Shall we go see daddy?” Ygraine asked getting a giggle for an answer

*****

“Merlin no, put that down” Hunith said as her son held up her wooden spoon

Merlin’s eyes glowed gold and the spoon turned into a rose before crawling over to his little pile of flowers on the floor

“Now how is mummy meant to make dinner?” Hunith asked smiling

The whole day Merlin had been turning things into flowers all different kinds and colours

“How’s my little flower collector” Balinor asked picking his giggling son up 

“He’s been turning anything he gets is hands on into flowers. I wonder why?” Hunith smiled

“Maybe he wants to give them to his mummy” Balinor said walking over to kiss Hunith on the lips

Merlin start to make a fuss wanting to get down and Balinor and Hunith laughed as he crawled back over to his flowers, Merlin picked up his red rose and held it in his little hand as his eyes glowed gold and the rose turned to crystal before it disappeared next Merlin picked up a blue daisy and turning that to into Crystal before crawling over to his mummy and smiling at her as he hands it to her

“See our son was making flowers for his mummy” Balinor smiled as he wrapped his arm round his wife’s waist

“It’s so pretty Balinor.” Hunith replied as they watched Merlin crawl back over his flowers

“It is, and it seems our little boy made sure you could keep it forever” Balinor kissed his wife’s cheek

Merlin had turned a white Lily into crystal and made that disappear as well before he picked up a purple Iris turning that into crystal and handing it to his father before turning back to his last flower a yellow tulip, turning it to crystal and making it disappear.

“I wonder where he sent the other 3 flowers” Hunith asked as they put their son to bed that night

*****

Uther had be shocked to see his son holding onto a crystal red rose when he entered his chambers

“Where did he find that?” Uther asked

“He didn’t it just showed up and floated right over to him, he hasn’t let go of it since” Ygraine smiled and she toyed with the crystal flower in her hand

“And what my dear do you have there?” Uther asked kissing her on the forehead before taking a seat next to her

“A white crystal Lily, It showed up a few moments after the Rose, at first I thought it was for Arthur but it floated towards me. It’s so beautiful Uther I’ve never seen anything like it before” Ygraine replied placing her head on Uther’s shoulder

“Are we sure it’s not cursed?” Uther asked worried

“No I asked Gaius and he said that only pure good magic could make something this beautiful” Ygraine smiled and placed her hand over her stomach

“Maybe it’s a gift for the little one” Ygraine smiled

“No, it’s a gift for a beautiful queen, my beautiful queen” Uther replied kissing his wife

Ygraine smiled before she noticed the floating flower over her husband’s shoulder

“It would seem that there is another one” Ygraine said pointing to the yellow crystal tulip floating in the air

As Uther turned the flower floated right over to Uther

“It seems our mystery sender sent you one as well” Ygraine smiled

“It would seem so” Uther smiled

“Someone’s sleepily” Uther said as they watched Arthur yawn and rubbed his eyes with his free hand

“Time for bed baby boy” Ygraine smiled

That night Arthur fell asleep, his rose placed beside his cot in a little vase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading x
> 
> the next chapter will be up tomorrow x


	3. Age 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kings of Albion were born months apart from each other, follow them as they fall in love and complete their destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. 
> 
> (posted on Fanfiction on July 28 2013)

**Age 2**  
  
It had been a trying few weeks for both Merlin and Arthur’s parents seeing as their children had entered into the age most parents fear.  
  
The terrible two’s.   
  
So far it hadn’t been too bad, a few ‘No’s’ and a few ‘Me not like you’ and even a few magic tricks and most importantly tears, but that was all about to change....  
  
Uther sat listening to his counsel whilst Arthur sat on his lap playing with his mysteries wooden Dragon, over the years Uther and Ygraine had got used to their son getting gifts from an unknown source, they were always special, something that would mean a great deal to their son and both Ygraine and Uther were happy that someone was looking out for their little boy.  
  
Ygraine had informed Uther that it was his turn to watch Arthur and seeing as she was caring for their youngest, Morgana. When Uther had brought up just how important the meeting was Ygraine gave him the same look she always gave him when he was about to do something stupid. The look always meant ‘you dare and kiss having sex good bye’ Uther had over the years of their married life he had gotten used to his wife using his balls as ear rings.  
  
“My king the sorcerer has been caught and is now waiting his judgement.” One of his knights said pulling the King from his thoughts.  
  
“Daddy?” Arthur asked before Uther could say anything.  
  
“Yes son?” Uther said looking down at his little boy.  
  
“Why man bad?” Arthur asked using the words he had learned.  
  
“Well son, he uses his magic for evil.” Uther replied unsure on how to really explain it to a 2 year old.  
  
“Magic? Like my friend?” Arthur said raising his wooden dragon.  
  
“Yes son, but that person uses it for good.” Uther sighed, happy that he had somehow made his little boy understand.  
  
“What judgement would you place upon him?” One of Uther’s council members asked.  
  
“We must make sure that they understand we do not fuck around when someone threatens our kingdom.” Uther informed them.  
  
The counsel knew their king wouldn’t really get judgement until he had given his son back to his wife but they had not expected him to say that.

“Fuck.” Arthur smiled.  
  
The whole hall fell dead silent; Uther stared at his son in horror wondering just what evil one small word would bring upon him when his wife found out.  
  
“No son that’s a bad word. We don’t want mummy to know do we.” Uther pleaded.  
  
“No daddy.” Arthur said as he walked his dragon along the table.  
  
“We won’t tell mummy and daddy will get you a new toy and one of those cookies mummy said you can’t have until after dinner.” Uther knew it was wrong but he could just about picture his Ygraine grabbing him by the ear and dragging him out of their chambers before throwing a pillow and a blanket.   
  
“ooo really daddy?” Arthur asked smiling.  
  
“Of course, you go get the Prince a plate of cookies.” Uther yelled at one of the servants.  
  
“Yes my lord.” and with that the servant ran off as quick as he could.   
  
A few moments later the servant returned with a big plate of cookies which caused Arthur to giggle and grabbed two in each hand.  
  
“See cookies and what are we not going to do?” Uther asked.  
  
Arthur turned to face his daddy and smiled. “No tell mummy bad word.” Arthur said placing a whole cookie into his mouth.  
  
“That’s right son.” Uther smiled thinking he had gotten away with it.

*****

“Merlin stay still Mummy needs to get you dressed.” Hunith said.  
  
“But mummy me don’t want to.” Merlin complained.  
  
“Please baby for mummy.” Hunith smiled.  
  
“Okay mummy for you.” Merlin smiled.  
  
“What a good boy I have.” Hunith smiled kissing the top of Merlin’s head.  
  
When Merlin was finally dressed Hunith gave him a quick kiss.  
  
“Now baby you be good and play with your... where is your dragon baby?” Hunith asked.  
  
“I gave it to my friend” Merlin replied pulling at his clothes.  
  
“You gave it to Will? Well I’ll have to ask his mother to give it back.” Hunith said.  
  
“Not Will.” Merlin informed before waddling off to get his teddy.  
  
“Not Will.” Hunith repeated.  
  
It was not really strange to Hunith and Balinor, well not anymore that their son seemed to have a friend no one knew about. Merlin was always sending little gifts and telling them that his friend was sad and needing to be cheered up. But not once could Merlin tell them his friend’s name.  
  
Hunith walked out into the garden and started to place the washing onto the line while every once in a while turning to look at her son.   
  
When Hunith placed the last of the clothes onto the line she saw something in the corner of her eye, a small bare blur running away from her home.  
  
A quick look back and Hunith gasped as she saw Merlin’s clothes in a pile on the floor.  
  
“Merlin!” Hunith gasped picking up her dress and running after her son.  
  
“Merlin baby stop.” Hunith yelled out as she chased after her son.  
  
All she got for an answer was a giggle from her son.  
  
Hunith soon noticed that they were heading towards the fields.  
  
“Balinor! Merlin. Catch him.” Hunith yelled out.

Balinor looked up when he heard his wife yell and laughed when he saw his naked son being chased by his mother. Quickly Balinor reached out and grabbed his son earning a giggle out of the little trouble maker.  
  
“Come on son. Let’s get you washed and redressed.” Balinor said shaking his head.

*****

Uther had managed to keep Arthur way from his wife for the rest of the day but when evening came Uther could only hope that the cookies and a new toy was enough to buy his son’s silence on the ‘F’ word.  
  
“Did you have a fun day with daddy?” Ygraine asked as she fed baby Morgana.  
  
“Yes I had lots of fun, daddy funny.” Arthur replied smiling.  
  
“Is he now?” Ygraine asked looking at her husband who just smiled back.  
  
“Baby do you need daddy to help you cut your potato?” Ygraine asked as she watched her son.  
  
“No me do it.” Arthur said stabbing his fork down only to miss the potato and have it fall to the floor.  
  
“Fuck.” Arthur yelled as tears came to his eyes.  
  
Uther moved his hands away from the table and onto his legs making sure to cover a very important part of his body.  
  
“Fork son?” Uther asked hoping his wife hadn’t noticed.

“Arthur where did you hear such a word?” Ygraine asked.  
  
“Daddy said it Daddy said it.” Arthur sobbed.  
  
Uther slowly got up from his seat.  
  
“I just forget Gaius said he needed to see me.” Uther informed his wife.  
  
“Sit down dear.” Ygraine replied.  
  
Uther breathed in a sharp breath and did as he was told, Arthur stopped crying when a ball of blue light floated into front of him, taking it into his arms and hugging it tight.  
  
“Thank you.” Arthur whispered.  
  
“Now baby can you tell mummy what happened?” Ygraine asked smiling at her son.  
  
Arthur just shook his head.  
  
“Why baby?” Ygraine asked.  
  
“Daddy gave me cookies.” Arthur replied.  
  
“Really? Before dinner?” Ygraine replied.  
  
Arthur nodded.  
  
“And why did daddy do that?” Ygraine asked looking over at her husband.  
  
“So I won’t tell mummy.” Arthur giggled and put his finger to his lips. “Shh we can’t tell mummy.” Arthur smiled.  
  
“Don’t worry baby mummy already knows.” Ygraine replied smiling over at her husband.  
  
“Did Daddy tell you that you guys will be having a sleep over?” Ygraine said changing the subject.  
  
“No, really daddy?” Arthur asked looking over at his daddy.  
  
“Umm.” was Uther’s reply.  
  
“Yes. You daddy are going to have a little camp out in your room. There’s going to be tent and everything.” Ygraine smiled.  
  
“Wow.” Arthur said in awe.  
  
“It will be just like when daddy on hunting. Just the two of you for 3 _long_ nights.” Ygraine smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading x
> 
> The next chapter will be up tomorrow


	4. Age 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kings of Albion were born months apart from each other, follow them as they fall in love and complete their destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. 
> 
> (posted on Fanfiction on July 28 2013)

Arthur sat on the steps watching the other children of the court play their games, Arthur didn’t want to be left out but no one wanted to ask the young prince. So here he sat holding his little ball of light while trying to contain his tears.  
  
“Not fair daddy king.” Arthur muttered into the light.  
  
Arthur soon had enough and got up from his seat and walked back into the castle and straight into his room.  
  
Arthur climbed onto his bed with some help from the ball of light and looked over at his crystal rose. 

“At least I have you.” Arthur whispered.  
  
“Arty.” Morgana called as she held on to Ygraine’s hand as they walked into the room.  
  
“Baby why aren’t you outside playing with the other children?” Ygraine asked.  
  
“They not want to play with me, me smelly Prince.” Arthur cried.  
  
Ygraine wasted no time picking up her little boy and holding him close to her chest as little Morgana sat on the bed laughing at the ball of light.  
  
“Now baby who said that to you?” Ygraine asked kissing the top of her sons head.  
  
“No one mummy, Kay said I couldn’t play because I’m Prince and Princes don’t play games.” Arthur muttered into his mother’s chest.  
  
“You don’t want to play with boys like that then. One day Arthur when you’re big and strong like daddy and you’re going to show that boy just who he was speaking to.” Ygraine replied.  
  
“Really?” Arthur asked looking at his mummy.  
  
“Of course. You’ll be the greatest knight Camelot will ever have. You will show everyone that you have a heart of pure gold.” Ygraine smiled.  
  
“But I don’t want to wait. I want friends now mummy.” Arthur replied looking over at his sister and the ball of light.  
  
“I know baby I know.” Ygraine kissed the top of Arthur’s head.  
  
Arthur watched as the ball of light floated over to him and changed colour before it wrapped itself round Arthur’s small body, and right in front of the queen of Camelot Arthur disappeared.

******

  
“Mummy can we have cookies?” Merlin asked as he sat on the floor.  
  
“We’ll see baby.” Hunith replied.  
  
“Mummy can my friend stay with us please he not happy.” Merlin asked as the room filled with light and a small blond haired boy appeared in the room.  
  
Hunith blinked unable to believe her own eyes.  
  
“Where am I?” the blond asked, looking scared.  
  
“I’m Merlin and we’re meant to be friends. My daddy’s dragon said so.” Merlin smiled.  
  
“I’m Arthur does your daddy really have a dragon?” Arthur asked in awe.  
  
“Yes he’s all big and scary and talks funny.” Merlin replied.  
  
“Wow.” Arthur whispered.  
  
“Wanna go play?” Merlin asked.  
  
“Really you want to play with me?” Arthur asked, tears coming to his little eyes.  
  
“Of course you’re my friend” Merlin said taking Arthur’s hand and running out the door.  
  
Hunith shook her head and followed her son out the house and went off to find her husband.  
  
“You wanna see something cool?” Merlin asked as they sat on the grass.  
  
Arthur nodded.  
  
Arthur watched as Merlin’s eyes glowed gold and a small ball of light appeared in front of them.  
  
“That’s my light.” Arthur gasped.  
  
“I know, me send it when you sad.” Merlin replied.  
  
“Wow thank you.” Arthur smiled and pulled little Merlin into his arms.  
  
Balinor walked up to the pair and smiled but knew that the boy’s parents must be worrying out of their minds.  
  
“Merlin son? It’s time to send your friend home.” Balinor said as he knelt down in front of them.  
  
“I don’t want to.” Arthur and Merlin said at the same time.  
  
There was something about the boy named Arthur that Balinor could not put his finger on, something about his eyes.

“Now Merlin I’m sure his parents are worried” Balinor told them

“But daddy” Merlin sobbed

“Look how about I take you both back with me that way while I’m explaining to his parents you too can go play” Balinor reasoned

“YAY” both boys yelled jumping up and down

Balinor laughed and when to inform his wife that he was taking the boys back

“Don’t be gone to long, remember he gets grumpy if he doesn’t get his sleep” Hunith warned

“Yes dear” Balinor smiled and kissed his wife before walking out of their home and into the front yard

“Okay boys it’s time to go” Balinor informed them

Balinor pick them both up and held them tightly to his chest before whispering a few words, he could hear the little boys giggle as the light surrounded them

*****

“Gaius is there any way we can find Arthur?” Uther asked

Gaius looked up from one of his book of magic 

“Uther I’m unable to find the right spell” Gaius replied

“You’re telling me my baby boy is lost out there somewhere” Ygraine sobbed

“No Ygraine I’m sure there something in one of this books. It’s just the ball of light that’s giving me trouble” Gaius continued

Before anyone else could say anything a small ball of light appeared and before their every eyes a raven haired mad appeared hold to small boys.

“Balinor” Ygraine, Uther and Gaius gasped

Balinor blinked before slowly putting both boys down on the ground

“Daddy” Arthur giggled dragging Merlin forwards

“Daddy this is my friend Merlin, his daddy has a dragon” Arthur said in awe

“Umm” Uther blinked

“Can we go play while you talk daddy?” Arthur asked

“Of course baby, why don’t we go and show Merlin your room” Ygraine smiled as the two boys ran off

“It’s good to see you Balinor” Ygraine smiled and followed the boys out of the throne room 

Gaius followed closely after the queen leaving the old friends to talk

“It’s so good to see you Balinor” Uther said pulling his old friend into his arms

“I have missed you” Uther whispered

“I’ve missed you as well, life seem boring without you Uther” Balinor smiled and returned the hug

When the pulled apart Uther jester to the table and both men sat down

“How has life be treating you old friend?” Uther asked

“Life’s been wonderful; I have a beautiful wife and a very powerful little boy. How’s life as King of Camelot?” Balinor replied

“Great, I was able to right the wrongs my father did, it’s was sad watching you rid out of Camelot, You didn’t even stay for the wedding or to see me become king” Uther whispered the last part

“You know why I left Camelot Uther, I could no longer stay within its walls” Balinor replied looking away

“I know I still wish I could have done something sooner” Uther answered

_Flashback (Uther and Balinor 17 years old)_

_Uther hated seeing his people suffer under the hand of his father and he promised that the day he was king he would change everything, make his kingdom safety._   
  
_“My Lord you father wishes to see you.” One of the castle guards said._   
  
_Uther just nodded and walked towards the throne room, when he entered he was shocked to find that his father sitting on his throne while a raven hair boy was held down on his knees in front of his father._   
  
_“Awe Uther it’s so good for you to join us.” Ulric said._   
  
_“Father what is this?” Uther asked unsure._   
  
_“Well this son is a dragon lord and it is all yours.” Ulric laughed_   
  
_“I don’t understand.” Uther answered._   
  
_“What is there to not understand boy, he’s yours, as in your pet.” Ulric snapped._   
  
_“I’ll kill him and make you watch.” The raven haired man hissed._   
  
_Ulric laughed and twisted the ring on his right hand causing the raven haired man to scream._   
  
_“You have no real power here boy not with that pretty little bracelet on.” Ulric smirked._   
  
_Uther felt sick to his stomach as he watched the boy scream and beg for the pain to stop._   
  
_“Father if he is my gift then can you please stop I wish him to be well to complete his chores.” Uther asked hoping his father would believe him._   
  
_“If I must” Ulric replied and the boy stopped screaming._   
  
_“Thank you Father.” Uther replied._   
  
_The knights pulled the young boy up to his feet before throwing him at Uther._   
  
_“You best take care of your toy.” Ulric laughed._   
  
_When he finally gotten the raven haired boy to trust him Uther had found out that Ulric had gone to their home and killed his parents just because he didn’t want an old Dragon lord._   
  
_That day Uther promised to free his friend but that didn’t mean Ulric stopped tormenting Balinor right up to the day he died._   
  
_End of Flashback_

“You did everything you could to help me and I had fun helping you and Ygraine. To this day Merlin still asks to hear the story of how I saved the Princess from the evil king.” Balinor smiled.  
  
“I still owe you for that, Ulric could have killed you Balinor.” Uther said shaking his head.  
  
“I did it for love Uther and I would have done it again. You don’t owe me anything.” Balinor replied.  
  
“Of course I do after all you have done for me I’m forever in you debt.” Uther smiled.

“No, your debt was paid in full when you gave my parents peace, when you freed me from that awful thing. It is I who owe you Uther. If it wasn’t for you I would not have my wonderful family.” Balinor smiled.  
  
“No. You have done far -”   
  
“Oh will you both please stop. You’re giving me a headache.” Both men turned to see Gaius standing there.  
  
“Ygraine asked me to come and get you both, it seems Arthur wants Merlin to stay.” Gaius informed them.  
  
“Then we best to keep the Queen waiting.” Balinor smiled.

*****

Uther grabbed Balinor’s wrist just before they entered his son’s chambers.  
  
“I understand that Camelot holds nothing but painful memories but would you please think about become a member of my court.” Uther asked.  
  
“I’ll think about it Uther.... you’re wrong, not all my memories of Camelot are painful.” Balinor answered before opening the door  
  
Ygraine smiled at the two little boys playing on the bed, she had a feeling that they were meant to be, the way Arthur acted around Merlin told her that her little boy was in love, and Ygraine knew that Merlin loved her baby with all his heart the past 3 years had shown her that.  
  
“Daddy.” Merlin smiled when he saw Balinor walk into the room.  
  
Merlin carefully climbed off the bed and ran over to his daddy with Arthur close behind.  
  
“Daddy can I please stay? Arthur said that we were camping in his room and the nice lady went and got us a tent and cookies.” Merlin informed his daddy.  
  
“Merlin it’s time to go home, maybe next time.” Balinor said slowly.  
  
“NO, you not take my Merlin.” Arthur said pulling Merlin into his arms.  
  
“Arthur, son his father has said no. Now you need to let him go.” Uther said.  
  
Arthur just shook his head.  
  
Balinor smiled down at the pair before nodding his head.  
  
“Okay Arthur Merlin can stay the night if it’s okay with your daddy.” Balinor asked smiling over at Ygraine.  
  
“Daddy?” Arthur asked looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
“Okay fine you can have your little sleep over.” Uther smiled.  
  
“YAY!” the little boys jumped up and down.  
  
“I need to head home and talk with my wife about living in Camelot.” Balinor sighed.  
  
“Balinor.” Ygraine started.  
  
“It’s not about me Ygraine. I’m thinking of the future and it’s Kings” Balinor replied not taking his eyes off the two little boys.  
  
Ygraine gasped.  
  
“Are you saying that our son’s are the kings of Albion?” Uther asked.  
  
“Yes, and now that they have met it would be cruel to make them leave.” Balinor answered.  
  
“I best go and talk to my wife.” Balinor smiled.  
  
Balinor kissed Merlin’s head good bye before muttering the word to his spell but just before he disappeared he overheard their little chat.  
  
“My daddy doesn’t like me saying it but it’s a funny word.” Arthur whispered.  
  
“Oh what’s the funny word?” Merlin asked in a hush tone.  
  
“Fuck.” Arthur giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading x
> 
> The next chapter will be up tomorrow


	5. Age 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kings of Albion were born months apart from each other, follow them as they fall in love and complete their destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. 
> 
> (posted on Fanfiction on July 28 2013)

**Age 4**

Arthur loved having his best friend live with him in the castle, he enjoyed their many sleep overs and all the silly magic tricks Merlin could do.  
  
When Balinor and his family had moved to Camelot Uther wasted no time in making Balinor a member of his court. Ygraine got on well with Hunith and the bonded over their husband’s stupidity and funny stories of their children.  
  
One day Arthur sat on the steps to the castle with Merlin beside him, they didn’t want to play ball or any other game they normal played they wanted something different, the other children of the court still didn’t ask Arthur to play with them but he couldn’t care less about that. He had his Merlin after all.  
  
“Wanna be mean to Kay again?” Arthur asked looking over at his friend.  
  
“Mummy told me I’m not allowed to bully the children with my magic; she said Kay’s mummy wasn’t very happy that I made him fall in the poo poo.” Merlin replied.  
  
“Yeah but it was funny.” Arthur smiled.  
  
“Oh yes. But mummy will be mad.” Merlin smiled.  
  
“OOO I know I know.” Arthur said bouncing up and down.  
  
“What?” Merlin asked.  
  
“We could spy on daddy and uncle Bali.” Arthur informed his partner in crime.  
  
“OOO I like that.” Merlin giggled.  
  
“You make it so they can’t see us right, like last time?” Arthur asked as they got up.  
  
Merlin nodded.  
  
Arthur took hold of Merlin’s hand and together they ran towards the throne room before getting to the doors Merlin used his magic to make sure they couldn’t be seen and hide behind a pillar.  
  
“Balinor we need to show these bandits that we don’t fuck round. I won’t stand for them fucking around on my land.” Uther informed his friend.  
  
“Arthur? What bandits?” Merlin whispered.  
  
“They naughty people.” Arthur answered.

“Uther there is not much we can do they know the laws of Camelot.” Balinor replied.   
  
“Arthur I have idea.” Merlin whispered.  
  
“OOO.” Arthur smiled.  
  
“We be bandits.” Merlin giggled.  
  
“Yay.” Arthur giggled and kissed Merlin’s cheek.  
  
Arthur and Merlin quickly ran out of the room and didn’t hear Uther when he mentioned hunting them down and killing them.  
  
Merlin and Arthur didn’t really do much after leaving the throne room; they didn’t really know what a bandit did so they ended up in Arthur’s room playing dragons while planning on how they could be bandits tomorrow.  
  
“Boys its time for dinner.” Ygraine informed them walking into the room smiling.  
  
Arthur and Merlin had they own little table, the grown-ups found it easier to talk when their children weren’t trying to yell across the table to each other.  
  
“So how was your meeting dear?” Ygraine asked.  
  
“Good we made plans to find the bandits; hopefully they haven’t used up all the food they stole.” Uther replied unknowing to him he had just given the little trouble makers an idea.  
  
Towards the end of dinner Arthur picked up his fork and giggled. “Fork?” Arthur asked winking at Merlin.  
  
Merlin giggled. “No. Fuck.” Merlin giggled.  
  
The adults of the room had turned to look at the children.  
  
Merlin picked up his fork and copied Arthur. “Fork?” Merlin giggled.  
  
“No. Fuck” Both boys started to laugh their heads off.  
  
“Oh how happy I am that you taught him that word husband of mine.” Ygraine smiled.  
  
Uther swallowed hard knowing full well that behind his wife’s smile there was a plan forming.  
  
“Fuk?” Morgana giggled clapping her hands.  
  
“Fuk fuk fuk.” Morgana repeated.  
  
“I think you’ll be sleeping on the floor tonight old friend.” Balinor whispered.  
  
“Her first word, my am I proud.” Ygraine replied sarcastically.  
  
It was the next morning and the boys put their plan into action, first they kidnapped Morgana and told her that she was to protect their bounty which she just giggled and clapped her hands too happy to be involved with her big brothers.  
  
Next Arthur and Merlin managed to get into the kitchen and steal some food bring it back to their little hide out where Morgana smiled when she saw them back.  
  
“Here Morg I got you a cookie.” Merlin said handing over the cookie to the little girl.  
  
“Now what do we do? We stole food just like daddy said they do.” Arthur asked.  
  
“What about the pretty jewels mummy wears?” Merlin asked.

*****

  
“My Lords we have a problem.” One of the knights informed them.  
  
“What do you mean?” Uther asked.  
  
“Well my lord it would seem the kitchen was robbed and the Princess Morgana has disappeared, also your chambers seem to have been robbed.” The knight swallowed as he saw the look in his Kings eyes.  
  
“What was taken from the kitchen?” Ygraine asked.  
  
“Umm cookies my lady and a few other items.” The knight replied.  
  
“There’s no problem thank you. Please go back to your patrol.” Ygraine informed him.  
  
“My lord?” The knight asked.  
  
“Do as your Queen said.” Uther hissed.  
  
“Yes my lord, sorry My lady.” The knight made a quick exit.  
  
Ygraine and Hunith made their way to Arthur’s chambers with their husbands close behind them, when they entered they found the table covered with bedding and hiding the bottom of the table, but the giggling gave away where the children where.  
  
“Shh Morg.” Merlin and Arthur said putting their fingers to their lips.  
  
“Fuk.” Morgana giggled.  
  
Hunith quickly grabbed one end of the bedding while Ygraine grabbed the other end and with one quick movement they threw the cover off.  
  
“RUN!” Arthur screamed, laughing.  
  
Merlin and Arthur started to run when Uther and Balinor grabbed them, Ygraine giggled when she looked under the table to find her daughter, all chocolate fingered and wearing some of her jewels and a crown.  
  
“Me Quee” Morgana giggled as Ygraine pulled her out.  
  
“Now boys what have you been up to?” Hunith asked smiling.  
  
“We bandits mummy.” Merlin replied.  
  
“Merlin shh.” Arthur complained.  
  
“Oh right sorry shh.” Merlin giggled.  
  
“Bandits?” Ygraine asked as she set Morgana down.  
  
“Yes we bandits and we fuckin around.” Arthur and Merlin giggled.  
  
Both boys realised they were in trouble when their mothers gave them the look.  
  
“Daddy said the word daddy said the word.” Arthur quickly said.  
  
“Sweetie you’re not in trouble.” Ygraine said taking Arthur from Uther.  
  
“But you have the I’m in trouble look.” Arthur replied.  
  
“The what look?” Ygraine asked.  
  
“That what daddy called it when he told Uncle Bali.” Arthur informed his mother  
  
“It seems your son just sold you out.” Balinor laughed.  
  
“Daddy said it’s the same look Mummy gets when he did something bad.” Merlin jumped in.  
  
“Is that so?” Hunith asked.  
  
“Yes daddy said the look always meant no sex, what sex?” Merlin asked.  
  
Balinor started to move towards the door when Uther grabbed his arm.  
  
“If I’m going down I’m taking you with me.” Uther whispered.  
  
“Where did you hear that word? That’s a grown up word.” Ygraine gasped.  
  
“But daddy always say you never have it, is it something we can give you?” Merlin asked.   
  
“Umm no baby it’s something people do when in love.” Hunith said trying to get them to understand.  
  
“So me and Merlin can have it? Because I love him.” Arthur said.  
  
“No, we’ll explain when your older we promise.” Ygraine replied.  
  
“Mummy do you love daddy?” Merlin asked.  
  
“Not at this moment.” Hunith muttered.  
  
“Of course baby, I love your daddy.” Hunith smiled.  
  
“Can we go back to playing now?” Arthur asked.  
  
“Of course baby but no more bandits.” Ygraine informed them.  
  
“But mummy it was fun.” Arthur complained.  
  
“Baby, bandits are bad people, they hurt people like you and Merlin. You don’t want to do that do you?” Ygraine asked.  
  
“No mummy never.” Arthur replied.  
  
“Why don’t you play dragons with Morgana.” Ygraine smiled.

*****

“So you talk about this stuff in front of our sons?” Hunith asked once they were out of the room.  
  
“Umm well not really no.” Balinor replied.  
  
“So you’re saying what that our sons are lying? That they learned those words from someone else?” Ygraine asked.  
  
“Yes because we only ever talk about it when we’re …. Never.” Uther quickly said.  
  
“You talk about us? Well isn’t that wonderful.” Ygraine replied.  
  
“Hunith, my dear why don’t we have our own sleep over while these children talk about how evil their wives are” Ygraine giggled.  
  
“That’s a wonderful idea.” Hunith giggled linking arms with Ygraine and started to walk off  
  
“Oh by the way. No. Sex.” They called back.  
  
“Why do our boys keep doing this to us?” Uther asked.  
  
“Because their evil” Was all Balinor could come up with.  
  
“Fancy a game of cards then mate.” Balinor asked patting Uther on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading x
> 
> The next chapter will be up some time tomorrow


	6. Age 5

Merlin sat on the stone steps and watched his best friend play around with his daddy, Merlin didn’t really like it after all they had not spent a moment apart since he had first come to Camelot. He wouldn’t really mind if his daddy had been in Camelot to help him learn his magic but he was off talking to his dragon.  
  
“Told you Princes not have friends.” Kay laughed.  
  
Merlin didn’t turn to look at the bully but he smiled to himself as the boy continued to walk away unaware that he now had a tail and donkey ears.  
  
“Arthur’s still my friend.” Merlin whispered.  
  
Arthur had been over the moon when his daddy had shown up that morning with two wooden swords and asked him if he wished to train with his daddy, Arthur was having too much fun to notice that Merlin was starting to feel left out but luckily Uther noticed the sad little warlock watching his son longingly.  
  
“Arthur why don’t you go and show Merlin what you learned today?” Uther said.  
  
“But I’m having fun with you daddy” Arthur complained.  
  
Uther got down on his knees in front of his son. “Arthur I understand that you’re enjoying our time together and that we don’t do this as much as you would like but don’t forget Merlin, he’s your friend and it’s not very nice.” Uther explained.  
  
“But Daddy you said we had the whole day.” Arthur said his lips beginning to wobble.  
  
“That we do but it’s not fair to Merlin, now why don’t you go and ask him to join us” Uther replied.  
  
“No, this is my time and I’m not sharing” Arthur replied stomping his foot.  
  
“Now Arthur don’t be mean” Uther warned  
  
“Fine I’ll ask” Arthur whispered and walked over to Merlin.  
  
“Daddy said you should stop looking at me, you’re putting me off and I need to learn how to fight so I can save the kingdom when I’m older.” Arthur lied.  
  
“But you were doing well.” Merlin replied.  
  
“Yes well daddy is King and if he said you are to leave then you leave. People that don’t listen to daddy end up in the dungeon.” Arthur continued.  
  
“But I’m your friend.” Merlin whispered.  
  
“Yes but you still need to listen to my daddy.” Arthur replied.  
  
Merlin looked up at Arthur, it took Arthur a moment to realise that Merlin was giving him the same look their mother’s gave they father’s when they were angry with them.  
  
“Fine then I’m not your friend.” Merlin said standing up and began to walk way; Arthur noticed that tears were running down his friend’s face.  
  
“Merlin, I’m sorry” Arthur whispered before going back to his daddy.  
  
“He didn’t want to play.” Arthur lied.  
  
“Oh really?” Uther asked not buying it at all.  
  
“Yes he said he wanted to learn his magic with his daddy.” Arthur continued.  
  
“Really? I didn’t know Balinor was back from talking to Kilgharrah.” Uther said, catching his son out.  
  
“Umm I guess he is.” Arthur said.  
  
A few moments later a castle guard walked up to Uther. “My king, Lord Balinor wishes to talk to you. He said it was important.”  
  
“Very well, run along Arthur and go play with Merlin.” Uther said walking away.  
  
“But we had the whole day and I was mean to Merlin.” Arthur whispered.  
  
Arthur walked slowly into the castle and towards Merlin’s room, opening the door he found Merlin sitting on the floor playing with his wooden animals.  
  
“Can I play?” Arthur asked.

“NO!” Merlin replied.  
  
“Oh come on. Please.” Arthur said coming closer.  
  
“No.” Merlin repeated.  
  
“We always play together.” Arthur smiled.  
  
“Well not anymore.” Merlin continued.  
  
“Hey that’s not very nice.” Arthur complained.  
  
“I don’t have to be nice to you. You mean.” Merlin muttered.  
  
“But I’m your friend.” Arthur whispered.  
  
“No you’re not.” Merlin said not looking at Arthur.  
  
“Well I’m still your Prince and I order you to let me play.” Arthur shouted.

******

Ygraine was coming down the hall to check on Merlin, Uther had informed her that Arthur had upset him somehow, but she got to Merlin’s chambers she gasped at the sight that waited her.  
  
There in the middle of the room was her son tied to a chair while Merlin happily played with his toys.  
  
“Merlin, why is Arthur tied up?” Ygraine asked.  
  
“He was being mean, and daddy said I should stick up for myself if someone is mean to me.” Merlin answered, smiling up at her.  
  
“Okay, well why don’t we get Arthur untied and then you two can play.” Ygraine asked.  
  
“No it not been five minutes yet.” Merlin replied.  
  
“Five minutes?” Ygraine questioned.  
  
“Yes when I’m naughty mummy puts me in the corner and tells me I can’t move until my time is up, one minute for each year.” Merlin informed her.  
  
“Okay but Merlin your daddy is home don’t you want to see him.” Ygraine asked changing tactics.

“Daddy home?” Merlin asked smiling.  
  
“Yep he’s in the great hall with your mummy” Before Ygraine had finished her sentence; Merlin was up and out of the room.  
  
“What did you do baby?” Ygraine asked while untying Arthur.  
  
“I didn’t want to share my daddy time.” Arthur whispered.  
  
“You do understand that you hurt Merlin deeply when you sent him away.” Ygraine asked.  
  
“Yes mummy.” Arthur nodded.  
  
“Now you need to do something special to make up for it.” Ygraine replied.  
  
“I will, promise.” Arthur smiled.

*****

Later that day Arthur got his chance to make it up to Merlin while they were in the gardens, Merlin was sitting on the ground reading one of his magic books but before Arthur could move closer, Kay appeared.  
  
“Told you Arthur wouldn’t want to be your friend, I would have let you play with us if you hadn’t pushed me in the poop and gave me a tail and ears.” Kay hissed.  
  
“I don’t want to be your friend.” Merlin replied.  
  
“Well good because you’re a loser.” Kay laughed as he grabbed Merlin’s book and threw it in the lake.  
  
“Hey!” Merlin said getting up.  
  
Kay pushed Merlin so he landed in the small lake.  
  
“What? I was helping you get your book.” Kay laughed.  
  
Arthur had seen enough, he walked over to Kay and pushed him so he landed on the floor.  
  
“You leave my Merlin alone!” Arthur yelled.  
  
Arthur walked over to Merlin and helped him out of the water and handing him his book.  
  
“I’m sorry Merlin. I shouldn’t have been so mean to you. Please forgive me?” Arthur asked.  
  
Before Merlin could answer Kay stood up. “Pendragon!” Kay yelled.  
  
Arthur turned and using what he had learnt that morning he was able to avoid Kay’ s blow and land a good punch to his face.  
  
“I’m your Prince; you really shouldn’t try to hurt my Merlin.” Arthur hissed.  
  
Kay stomped off unhappy that Arthur was standing up for himself and calling Merlin his.  
  
“Yes.” Merlin said getting Arthur to turn and look at him.  
  
“Yes?” Arthur asked.  
  
“I forgive you.” Merlin replied.  
  
Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms and hugged him. “Thank you,” Arthur whispered,  
  
“Shall we go play now?” Merlin asked smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading x
> 
> I will be updating this story in the new year


	7. Age 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kings of Albion were born months apart from each other, follow them as they fall in love and complete their destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed. 
> 
> (posted on Fanfiction on July 28 2013)

The boys were now six years old and were able to understand to some extent what was really going on around them but their parents wanted them to learn all they could and they trusted that job to the only person they really trusted to watch their children.  
  
But they did feel sorry for Gaius seeing as their children still hadn’t grown out of their trouble making ways.  
  
Today Gaius was trying to teach them all about the beasts that lived within the forest but it wasn’t really going to plan, Arthur was swinging his wooden sword and saying that he would beat all the beast because he’d be the best knight in the whole kingdom and Merlin sat watching Arthur playing with his ball of light and informing Gaius that he would be saving Arthur from all the scary beast because he was being a prat.  
  
“For some beast you will need to know how to make a potion.” Gaius informed them.  
  
“That’s Merlin’s job he magic I’m strength.” Arthur replied swinging his sword.  
  
“Hey I could take you out with one blow.” Merlin said.  
  
“Now Now boys no fighting.” Gaius said for the fifth time that day.  
  
Gaius didn’t know if they were being so annoying on purpose or if they just were in a bad mood but whatever it was it was starting to annoy Gaius.  
  
The children and Gaius turned when there was a knock on the door.  
  
“Enter.” Gaius called out.  
  
“Gaius there’s been an accident, one of the knight’s fell off his horse, he’s hurt in a bad way, we feared moving him.” The knight informed Gaius.  
  
“I’ll be right there, boys I need you to stay here okay.” Gaius told them.  
  
“I mean it do not leave this room.” Gaius warned and earned a nod and a cheeky smiled.  
  
“Don’t worry Gaius I’ll stand watch outside.” the knight replied.  
  
Gaius nodded and rushed outside.

“I’ll just be outside if you need anything sire.” The knight told them before walking out of the room.  
  
“This is sooo boring” Arthur complained.  
  
“I don’t know I kinda like the idea of making poisons.” Merlin smiled  
  
“Maybe we should make one while Gaius is away.” Arthur smirked.  
  
“I don’t think Gaius would like that.” Merlin replied.

“Oh don’t be a baby.” Arthur muttered walking over to Gaius desk and grabs one of his books.  
  
“Look we can make this one all we have to do is match the colours.” Arthur said coming back and showing Merlin the book.  
  
“What kinda poison is that?” Merlin asked.  
  
“I don’t know.” Arthur said putting the book down.  
  
“But don’t we need to know?” Merlin wondered.  
  
“I haven’t learnt the big words yet, have you?” Arthur snapped.  
  
“Don’t be mean to me just because your mummy took your teddy.” Merlin snapped.  
  
“Sorry.” Arthur smiled and gave Merlin a hug and a peck on the cheek which caused Merlin to blush.  
  
“You look cute like that.” Arthur commented.  
  
“Let’s make this poison.” Merlin smiled.  
  
Arthur grabbed a wooden bowl from the table and placed it in front of the book.  
  
“Okay you grabbed the stuff?” Arthur asked.  
  
Merlin nodded  
  
“Okay we need Green.” Arthur called out.  
  
“Green?” Merlin questioned as he stood in front of Gaius’s shelves.  
  
“Yes Green, it looks like a dark green” Arthur informed Merlin.  
  
“Got it.” Merlin smiled and grabbed the small bottle before walking over to Arthur.  
  
“How much do we add?” Merlin asked.  
  
“I don’t know, I think it Said’s two drops.” Arthur said looking at the book.  
  
“Okay.” Merlin opened the bottle and hovered it over the bowl making sure that only two drops fell out of the bottle.

“You okay in there sire?” The knight called out making the boys jump and Merlin to drop the bottle in the bowl.  
  
“Fuck.” The boys whispered.  
  
“Yes we’re just reading.” Arthur called out.  
  
Merlin grabbed the now empty bottle and looked at Arthur.  
  
“Do you think he will notice?” Arthur asked.  
  
“We’ll just hide it.” Merlin said hiding it under the table.  
  
“Okay now we need a pink kinda colour.” Arthur carried on.  
  
“Found it.” Merlin said quickly running back to the table.  
  
“Okay umm I think you need to add three drops.” Arthur told Merlin.  
  
Both boys looked at the door before quickly opening the bottle.  
  
“1” “2” “3” they counted.  
  
“Good, hey what colour is that now?” Arthur asked looking in the bowl.  
  
“It looks brown.” Merlin replied.  
  
“Brown?” Arthur asked and looked over the book.  
  
“Umm. It does say something about brown, okay now we need Blue, umm dark Blue and light Blue.” Arthur informed Merlin.  
  
“Okay let me look.” Merlin smiled.  
  
“Found them.” Merlin cheered.  
  
“Okay we need to add them together.” Arthur said.  
  
“How many drops?” Merlin asked.  
  
“Umm five.” Arthur said unsure.

Both Arthur and Merlin opened the bottles and hovered them over the bowl.  
  
“1” “2” “3” “4” “5” They counted.  
  
“Sire?” The knight knocked on the door.  
  
“Quick hide the book.” Arthur said closing it and handing it to Merlin who placed it under the table next to another book with the same Brown cover.  
  
“Yes.” Arthur called out.  
  
The knight walked into the room and looked at the two boys wondering just what they were up to.  
  
“It’s lunch time sire, would you like me to get you both something to eat?” Knight asked  
  
“Oh yes please I’m hungry.” Arthur said looking at Merlin who was nodding.  
  
“Very well sire.” the knight replied walking out of the room.  
  
“Okay Merlin make sure he’s gone.” Arthur told Merlin.  
  
Merlin ran to the door and stick his head out while Arthur grabbed what he thought was their book.  
  
“He’s gone Arthur.” Merlin said coming back to the table.  
  
“Okay now it said we need umm Red.” Arthur said looking at Merlin.  
  
Merlin ran to the shelves and looked for the colour they needed, while muttering ‘Red Red Red.’  
  
“Awe found it I think.” Merlin said unsure coming back to Arthur.  
  
“It looks red, so it has to be red right?” Arthur asked Merlin who shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“It’s Red.” Arthur said nodding.  
  
“Okay umm it said that we need to add 6 drops.” Arthur replied looking away from the book.  
  
“You sure Arthur?” Merlin asked.  
  
“Yes it said six.” Arthur informed Merlin.  
  
“Okay.” Merlin said opening the bottle and hovering it over the bowl.  
  
“1” 2” “3” “4” “5” “6” they counted.  
  
“Okay now what?” Merlin asked.  
  
“Umm.” Arthur said unsure.  
  
“Arthur is it meant to do that?” Merlin asked pointing at the now bubbling bowl.  
  
“Umm I don’t think so.” Arthur said unsure.  
  
BANG

*****

Gaius was coming back from helping Sir Ethan get home, and was looking forward to just sitting down and having a few moments to himself, Sir Ethan’s wife had given him one hell of a headache.  
  
But as Gaius entered his chambers he found his books all over the floor and little Arthur and Merlin trying their best to tidy up, Gaius looked closer at the two boys and found that their little faces were black and Arthur’s hair looked a little burnt.  
  
Gaius cleared his throat to get the children to notice him.  
  
“We didn’t do anything.” They said together  
  
“What did you do?” Gaius asked coming into the room and walking over to the table picking up a wash cloth and rinsing it under the water.  
  
“Come here, let me get you all cleaned up.” Gaius said sitting down.  
  
“We tried to make a poison.” Merlin replied as Gaius cleaned Arthur’s face.  
  
“It blow up right in our faces.” Arthur informed him.  
  
“Your turn Merlin.” Gaius said once Arthur was clean.  
  
“What did you try to make?” Gaius asked.  
  
“We don’t know, it was a big word.” Merlin replied.  
  
“Okay what colours did you add” Gaius smiled.  
  
“Umm Light green, the book said 2 drops but the knight knocked on the door a scared us and Merlin dropped the bottle.” Arthur started.  
  
“Sorry Gaius it’s all gone now.” Merlin said looking down.  
  
“That’s okay I can make more, what else did you add?” Gaius asked watching as Merlin went to sit next to Arthur.  
  
“Umm a pink colour it said 3 drops and we got a brown colour which I think the book said should happened and then it said to add 5 drops of a light and dark Blue, we did it together and counted.” Arthur smiled as Merlin nodded.  
  
“Then what?” Gaius asked.  
  
“The Knight knocked on the door and we closed and hid the book, he went to get us lunch, did you see him Gaius because he hasn’t come back yet?” Merlin asked.  
  
“No Merlin, but how about after you finish telling me what happened we go to the kitchen and get you both something to eat.” Gaius promised.  
  
“YAY.” the boys cheered.  
  
“What happened after the knight left?” Gaius asked.  
  
“Well I told Merlin to look and make sure he went while I grabbed the book, it told us we need to add 6 drops of Red and then it started to bubble and Boom.” Arthur finished.  
  
“You’re very lucky you didn’t get hurt. I know what you were trying to make but the poison doesn't call for red. I think you might have picked up the wrong book Arthur.” Gaius told them.  
  
“Maybe, all your books look the same.” Arthur replied.  
  
“That they do.” Gaius smiled.  
  
“Now how about we get something to eat.” Gaius asked standing up.  
  
“Yes please.” both boys answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please don't forget to comment x


	8. Age 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated soon xxxx

**Age 7**

Today a new Knight of Camelot was coming with his family and Uther had asked for not only his son to be present but the rest of his family.

Balinor stood next to Uther while their wives gossiped. Both fathers kept a watchful eye over their 7 year old children.

“I fear Morgana is going to pick up their bad ways, she doesn’t like to play with the other children of the court” Uther informed his friend as he watched his 5 year old daughter join in with her brothers

“She likes to play with Merlin because he has Magic and together they play little tricks on Arthur” Balinor smiled

“Didn’t you say that Lord Jackson’s wife Ashley had a child?” Balinor asked

“Yes a son, he’s the same age as Arthur and Merlin. I don’t think Arthur will take a liking to him, he hates to share Merlin with anyone” Uther replied

“Daddy this boring we wanna go outside” Arthur complained

“You have to be here to meet the new knight and his family. Then you can show Lord Jackson’s son, Gwaine around the castle” Uther informed his son

“No I don’t wanna” Arthur complained sitting down

“Think he’ll wanna play knights with us?” Merlin asked

Ever since they had their first little fight, which the Ygraine and Hunith found lovely, Arthur had made sure that Merlin was there training right beside him. They had turned it into a game where they had to save the princess and the kingdom from the bandits, Uther and his family found themselves even playing along with their son’s.

“No” Arthur pouted

“Why?” Merlin asked

“Because… because it’s a two people game” Arthur said quickly

“But mummy and daddy play so do Morg and uncle Uther and auntie Ygraine” Merlin reasoned

“Yes but… umm… their adults it don’t count” Arthur replied coursing the adults in the room to laugh

“It does too count” Merlin agued

“I don’t wanna share” Arthur whined

“Son Merlin is not some toy, you need to learn to share your friends” Ygraine replied

“But mummy…” Arthur complained

“No but’s Arthur” Ygraine said

Arthur sat pouting as the rest of them laughed at his cute little face. “Don’t worry Arthur you’ll always be my best friend.” Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur’s cheek. The father’s shared a knowing look, knowing fully well what was in their son’s future's while their mother’s awed at just how cute their little boys were. “My King Lord Jackson and his family are here.” The knight informed them.

“Send them in.” Uther ordered. The Knight nodded and opened the doors to let Jackson and his family in. “My king, My Lady.” Lord Jackson bowed his wife following but little Gwaine stood standing looking over at Merlin, how he was in Arthur’s arms. The young Prince was giving him an evil look. “Gwaine.” His father warned, Jackson knew his son sometimes had a problem with authority figures and did not want him to upset the King. Gwaine looked at his father before bowing his head. “My King.” Gwaine said. “It wonderful to have you in my kingdom lord Jackson.” Uther smiled and stood up shaking hands with his new knight. “It’s wonderful to be here.” Jackson smiled. “Yeah, wonderful.” Gwaine muttered. “Gwaine you will hold your tongue.” Jackson hissed at his son. “Now Jackson he is well within his right to be upset. I’m sure you had many friends in your village right Gwaine?” Uther asked. “Yes my Lord and I had to leave them.” Gwaine replied. “My son and his friend Merlin have been very kind and offered to show you around. I think Merlin said something about playing Knights after we let them leave. Arthur finds these things far too boring.” Uther laughed. Jackson and Ashley smiled at how understanding their King was. “Why don’t you take Gwaine and go play Merlin.” Uther smiled knowing full well that if he asked Arthur the boy would pout and say no. “Sure, wanna play Knights with me and Arthur?” Merlin said stepping out of Arthur arms and walking over to Gwaine. “Knights?” Gwaine asked. “Yep, it was better than playing bandits, this way we get to save the Princess fight the bad guy and live happy ever after. Right Arthur?” Merlin asked looking back at Arthur. “Yes.” Arthur replied, walking over to Merlin and taking his hand. Merlin giggled and took one of Gwaine’s hands. “Arthur thinks you’re going to take his spot as my best friend. I keep telling him that won’t happen but he never listens. That’s why I call him a prat.” Merlin giggled as they walked towards the doors. “Merlin.” Arthur whined. “You’re my prat.” Merlin smiled a kissed Arthur’s cheek. “Okay your it.” Merlin laughed and took off running. “I thought we were playing knights?” Gwaine asked. “Shut up and you’re it by the way.” Arthur hissed and took off running after his Merlin. “You are a prat.” Gwaine hissed and took off after them. “You must forgive Gwaine, he’s not happy that he had to leave the place and people he’s known all his life.” Ashley said worried about her little boy. Ygraine and Hunith smiled and linked arms with Ashley. “Oh hush dear, we understand, Merlin would be beside himself if he had to leave Arthur.” Hunith smiled. “Oh Arthur would throw one hell of a temper tantrum until we got him back to his Merlin” Ygraine giggled. “Come on let us leave the men to their talks.” Ygraine smiled. “Yes you must tell us all about your little Gwaine, I’m sure he was angel growing up.” Hunith smiled. “Angel? That boy loves trouble.” Ashley laughed as they walked out of the great hall. “Then he shall fit right in with our boys.” Ygraine laughed.

“Oh man you’re fucked.” Balinor and Uther laughed once the doors were closed. Jackson turned to look at his King and the lord next him in confusion. “What?” Jackson asked. “Your wife will never be the same again, not now our wives have her. You’ll soon learn that sex is a rear gift.” Balinor laughed. “Yep, and your son won’t help. Most of the time he will be the cause of you sleeping on the floor.” Uther smirked. “I don’t understand.” Jackson replied. “Come let us fill you in on what happens when you anger your wife.” Uther patted Jackson on the back and sat down, Balinor following him. “It can’t be that bad, I’ve had Ashley mad at me before.” Jackson replied sitting down. “That was before she meet our wives trust us your fucked now.” Balinor and Uther laughed. *****

Merlin laughed as Gwaine chased after him, Arthur had sat on the side lines unhappy that someone else was making Merlin laugh that was his job.

Gwaine had almost court Merlin when he tripped over his feet and fell to the ground. “OUCH” Gwaine cried out Merlin turned and rushed to his new friend wrapping him in his arms and rocked him back and forth “Ssh its okay. I’ll make it all better” Merlin smiled Arthur had gotten up at his point and walked over to them just in time to see Merlin’s eyes glow gold and Gwaine’s boo boo disappeared “wow, thank you” Gwaine smiled and hugged Merlin “Hey that’s my Merlin and you can’t hug him” Arthur complained “Oh Arthur grow up. I’m not a toy I can have other friends” Merlin whined “No I understand. You want him all to yourself. I remember feeling that way.” Gwaine said looking down “Oh did you have to leave him, couldn’t you take him with you?” Merlin asked “No his daddy is a knight and he was my best friend. We did everything together, got into so much trouble. When daddy told me I had to leave him well we come up with a plan to runaway so that we could always be together but daddy found out. Saying Good bye was the hardest thing I will ever have to do. I miss my Percival so much” Gwaine said bursting into tears. This time both Merlin and Arthur wrapped their arms around Gwaine, they would understand his pain. They would hate to be way from each other and could only believe just how painful it was for Gwaine. “Hey wanna get back at your daddy?” Arthur asked smiling evilly “How?” Gwaine asked Merlin smiled and wished something to Arthur who nodded and smiled “This is what you have to do....”

*****

“So how was your talk with the king?” Ashley asked as they sat down for dinner

“Oh umm he and Balinor just told me some stories about Arthur and Merlin growing up” Jackson replied looking over at his wife “Oh wonderful, Ygraine and Hunith are wonderful people. They have asked me to join them to tea in the gardens tomorrow. It will be so lovely to have ladies I can chat with” Ashley smiled “Wonderful dear” Jackson replied now worried about what Uther and Balinor had told them “Son did you have fun playing with the prince and his friend?” Jackson asked “Of course daddy.” Gwaine smiled Gwaine looked down at his plate and then did just what Arthur had told him, he dropped his fork making it look like an accident. “Fuck” Gwaine said loudly “Gwaine where did you hear such a word?” Ashley asked shocked “I heard daddy say it once. Why is it a bad word?” Gwaine asked Ashley turned to look at her husband who was looking down at the table “Is that true?” Ashley asked “I may have said it once but he was out of the house I swear” Jackson said trying to please his wife

*****

“Your turn” Balinor told Uther as they sat in the great hall drinking ale and playing cards “May I join you?” Both men turned to find Jackson standing there “Got kicked out did ya?” Balinor asked “Yes” Jackson said sitting down in front of Balinor “What did you do?” Uther asked as he handed him a drink “troughs my son a bad word” Jackson replied “bad word?” Uther looked over at Balinor giving him a knowing look

Jackson nodded “That word wouldn’t happen to be Fuck would it?” Uther asked “Yes but I have no idea how he learnt it. I never once swear in front of him” Jackson said confused “No but Uther has” Balinor laughed “What?” Jackson said shocked “When Arthur was 2 he heard me say the word and realised that it held great power over my wife” Uther said finishing his drink “Merlin was 3 when Arthur told him of it and I believe it was Morgana’s first word.” Balinor laughed “Gwaine wanted to get back at you and I believe that our son’s help him” Uther informed him “Your right I’m fucked” Jackson laughed


	9. Age 8

Arthur and Merlin were now 8 years old and the bond between them could not be stronger.

Arthur had welcomed Gwaine into their little group after finding out he too had someone he loved like Merlin, and they have been as thick as thieves since. Of course that meant more than a few sexless nights for their fathers but they boys found great fun out of their father’s upsets.

Arthur and Merlin had been informed of the new member to his father’s guard but this time their parents thought it best to allow the children to play and not as Arthur would put it bored. The boys were outside in the courtyard playing knights, Merlin sat watching as Arthur and Gwaine hit their wooden swords together, they were still too young for the real thing which annoyed Arthur to no end.

Merlin watched as three horse rode into the court yard, he could see how unhappy the boy looked and he wondered if he two was made to leave the one he loved. Gwaine turned when he heard the sound of a familiar voice and gasped.

“Percival!” Gwaine cried.

The boy in question turned to see who had called him and smiled when he caught the sight of his friend. “Gwaine!” Percival took off running towards him and in moments they were in each other’s arms.

“I’ve missed you so.” Gwaine cried.

“I’ve missed you more.” Percival smiled.

Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur’s and rested his head on his shoulder. “It’s so sweet to see them back together.” Merlin said.

“Yes it is. I’m happy for Gwaine.” Arthur replied smiling at the scene in front of him.

“Do you think we would have acted that way if father chose to stay in Ealdor?” Merlin wondered.

“I would have never let that happen.” Arthur smiled.

“Arthur you were three, what could you have done?” Merlin joked.

“I would have made my father bring you back or make sure that he never had sex again.” Arthur joked.

Lady Stephanie smiled at the sight of her baby finally reunited with his sweetheart, while her husband Lord Ethan sighed, he was happy for his son of course but he never really like Gwaine he thought of him as a bad influence. “Percival come, we do not wish to keep the king waiting.” Ethan called out.

“But father.” Percival started pulling out of Gwaine’s arms. ]

“Now boy.” Ethan hissed.

Arthur and Merlin walked over and Merlin took one of Percival’s hands while Gwaine held the other “He is staying here.” Arthur said straightening his shoulders.

“And who are you to tell me what my son does? Now step out of the way.” Ethan demanded.

“I am Arthur Pendragon Prince of Camelot and you have no right to tell me what to do.” Arthur replied.

Ethan paled as he stared at the blond boy before him.

“You do not wish to keep MY father waiting.” Arthur hissed. Merlin stepped forward and placed his hand on Arthur’s arm hoping to calm him.

“Of course sire but I need...” Ethan started.

“Percival stays here.” Arthur said through his teeth.

“Yes my lord.” Ethan replied realising that it would do him no good to be seen arguing with the future King. Ethan walked back over to his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Is Percival not coming?” Stephanie asked her husband.

“No my love I thought it best to let him play with the other boy, we don’t want him bored.” Ethan informed his wife.

“Oh wonderful I’m so happy that they are together again, Percival hasn’t been the same since he left.” Stephanie replied.

“Yes well he was better behaved.” Ethan muttered.

*****

Later that day while the children were out playing Ethan watched from the window of his chambers

“What are you looking at dear?” Stephanie asked from her sit at the table

“I don’t want Percival to be playing with those trouble makers. He needs to be friends with the other well behaved children of the court” Ethan said looking over at his wife

“Ethan our son has his friend back, why can’t you be happy” Stephanie replied

“You should have heard how that boy talked to me, no respect” Ethan hissed

“What are you talking about?” Stephanie asked confused

“If I was that boy’s father I would make sure he respected his elders.  You should have heard the king talk about what he lets that boy get up. And that present I would never allow in my court or near my son.” Ethan yelled

“Ethan your not talking clearly” Stephanie replied

“The prince needs to know his place. And that boy he should not be allowed to run free. Do you have any idea how powerful that boy is that people call him Emrys he should be locked up in the dungeons never to be free again.” Ethan growled

“Ethan if the king hears you speak that way he would have you locked up” Stephanie said worried

“Percival will not hang around with those trouble markers, the things they get up too. And the king allows it. I swear if Percival so much as steps out of line I’ll have him over my knee so fast” Ethan warned

**SLAP**                                                  

“You will not lay one hand my son, Gwaine makes him happy and if I hear that you’re the reason my son is unhappy then I will run you throw, do I make myself clear” Stephanie hissed

“The boy is trouble Stephanie” Ethan said slowly realising that he had angered his wife

“That boy has a name and is the other half to our son’s soul” Stephanie replied crossing her arms over her chest

“Not if I have my way” Ethan muttered

**SLAP**

“Get out of my sight before I cut off something important” Stephanie hissed

Ethan sighed seeing he had gone too far, he left hoping to allow his wife time to cool down but unknown to them hiding behind a pillar was Gwaine tears running down his face.

When Lord Ethan was out of sight Gwaine took off running toward his room. Along the way he bumped into Merlin and Arthur but continued to even with his friends calling after him.

****

Meanwhile Morgana sat happily in her room playing with her best friend

“Do you want some tea?” Morgana asked

“Oh yes please” Gwen smiled

Morgana filled up her little cup and smiled

“Daddy said he was going to buy me a dress and I could have a sleep over and everything” Gwen smiled

“Ooo I hope daddy lets me stay” Morgana smirked

“Of course he will Morgana. You have him wrapped around your finger” Gwen giggled

“Since my first word” Morgana giggled

“I think Leon likes you” Gwen smiled

“Oh really? He is very nice” Morgana blushed

“Of course I heard Merlin tell Arthur that he looks at you with puppy dog eyes” Gwen gossiped

Morgana clapped her hands together and giggled

“Oh how wonderful I wonder if he is the man I saw in my visions” Morgana giggled

“Oh you’re so lucky. I would love to see who my soul mate is” Gwen smiled dreamily

****

Merlin watched as his best friend ran from them with tears in his eyes

“What do you think is wrong?” Merlin asked looking back at Arthur

“My bets on the dick of a lord” Arthur replied

“Arthur if uncle Uther heard you…” Merlin started

“I know Merlin but just down that hall is their chambers” Arthur said pointing behind him

“You don’t think he said something to Gwaine do you?” Merlin asked worried

Arthur pulled his friend into his arms

“That’s what we will find out together. No one hurts our friends” Arthur smiled kissing the top of Merlin’s head

*****

As days went on Merlin and Arthur noticed that their friend seems to avoid Percival and would mostly stay in his room.

  Stephanie had noticed her son had lost his smile once again and Ethan ended up staying in a different room to that of his wife even those he swore he had nothing to do with it.

One day Merlin went to Gwaine while Arthur talked to Percival, opening Gwaine’s chambers door Merlin rushed over to the bed and took his friend into his arms.

“Gwaine please tell me what has you so sad” Merlin begged

“He won’t ever like me Merlin. He’ll never let us be happy” Gwaine sobbed

“Did Lord Ethan say something to you?” Merlin asked

“No, I overheard him and his wife. Merlin the things he said not only about me but about you and Arthur, I couldn’t believe it” Gwaine cried

“WHAT?” Both boys looked up to find Arthur and Percival standing there

“Arthur I told you not to follow me” Merlin replied

“We wanted to know what was wrong” Arthur said coming over and sitting down on the bed

“What did my father say Gwaine?” Percival asked taking the sobbing boy from Merlin

“You and Arthur will get mad” Gwaine sighed

“I can’t promise for Arthur but I can promise you that I will try to keep my temper under control” Percival smiled

“Well I make no such Promise” Arthur replied taking hold of Merlin’s hand

“It’s okay Gwaine” Merlin smiled

“Your father wishes for you not be friends with us, he sees us as trouble makers and was very happy when I left” Gwaine said resting his head on Percival’s chest

“He doesn’t wish for us to be happy like your mother. Even those he knows we are meant to be” Gwaine whispered

“My father will never come between us Gwaine I won’t let it happen, not again” Percival replied tightening his hold

“What did he say about Merlin?” Arthur asked he couldn’t care less what the lord had said about himself but he needed to know what he had said about his best friend

“Arthur” Merlin whispered

“No Merlin I need to know. We need to know” Arthur whispered pressing their foreheads together

“He said that if he was king he would have Merlin locked up never to be free. That he’s too powerful to be allowed freedom” Gwaine sobbed

Merlin didn’t know he was crying until Arthur pulled him into his arms and wiped his tears away

“I will never let that happen. I swear he ever comes near you I will get my father’s sword” Arthur warned

“He said you need to know your place Arthur that you couldn’t talk to him like you did” Gwaine informed them

Arthur was going to get up and go after the Lord there and then but one look at Merlin’s tear stained face and Arthur know where his place was.

Percival looked over at his friend now fast sleep next to Merlin, both boys hugging each other with eyes red and puffy. “I need to do something Arthur, my father has gone too far this time.” Percival whispered.

Arthur looked away from Merlin and over at Percival. “I agree. How about we make him pay and get back here so that we can be here when they wake.” Arthur whispered.

“Oh and how would we be able to do that?” Percival asked.

“Well I believe your parents are in the great hall are they not?” Arthur asked smirking.

“Yes they are but Arthur …”

“Great, follow me.” Arthur said walking out of the room.

“Arthur what are you doing?” Percival whispered. With one last look over at the bed to make sure that they were still fast sleep Percival ran after Arthur.

*****

“Now Ethan ….” Uther started when the doors to the great hall opened and in stormed his son.

“Arthur?” both Ygraine and Uther said shocked.

Arthur walked right up to where Ethan was sitting and punched him in the face.

“Arthur!” Uther yelled.

“You think I need to learn my place Sir? And where is that place?” Arthur hissed.

“Baby what are you talking about?” Ygraine asked shocked at her son.

“This man is not worthy of his title, you should hear how he speaks about our family.” Arthur hissed.

“Arthur you need to calm down, Lord Ethan has don’t nothing wrong.” Uther said trying to calm things down.

Arthur laughed.

“Arthur’s right my father should not be a lord.” Percival said walking into the room.

“Baby what has gotten into you?” Stephanie asked her son.

“Why don’t you tell them Lord Ethan, I’m sure it would sound so much better coming from you.” Arthur growled.

“I’ve done nothing wrong.” Ethan replied standing up.

Arthur could no longer stand the lords lies and in one quick motion Arthur had grabbed his father’s sword and had it pointed at Ethan’s neck. “I will not stand for your disrespect not towards me or Merlin. You will never have your way.” Arthur hissed.

“Arthur you ….” Uther growled.

“You need to control your boy my lord. If you are unfit to do so then I will make sure the job is done myself.” Ethan replied forgetting where he was.

“What was that?” Ygraine asked shocked.

“You want to know your place boy, it’s on your knees, you don’t have what it makes to be a King, soft up bring. Camelot will fall the moment you’re crowned. And as for that little shit you have hanging off you, well he should have been drowned at birth or spent the rest of his life in chains.” Ethan growled.

Everyone in the room was shocked even Arthur and Percival, they had never seen such hate in their young lives. Balinor stepped forward and took Arthur’s hand making him lower the sword before turning to face Ethan and in one quick move he had sent the bastard flying across the room. “Oh don’t even get me started on you Balinor. You make me sick; you’re not even a real Lord so you can talk to dragon’s big deal.” Ethan hissed standing up before smirking.

“What are you smirking about?” Uther growled taking his sword from his son.

“My father used to be part of Ulric’s court and I know the truth behind you Balinor and behind the Kings death. Did you not enjoy serving the King? Father always said you had a wonderful scream.” Ethan laughed. “And Uther how could you stand by while this thing killed your father? What kind King does that make you Uther?” Ethan asked.

“I am a far better King than my father and you have no right to speak that way to anyone in this room.” Uther growled.

“You make me sick.” Percival yelled at his father stepping closer to him. “The things you said about Gwaine, about Merlin and Arthur. The things you say about me when you think I’m not listening. You may not want to hear this father but I..”

“Percival.” Arthur warned stepping closer to his friend.

“I Love Gwaine with all my heart and I know one day we will be together.” Percival yelled not hearing Arthur’s warning.

Ethan growled at his son. “You will never be with that boy, if I have to kill him to do so then so be it” Ethan hissed.

“You cannot make me stop loving him even in death.” Percival yelled.

Ethan growled and lashed out, punching his son hard in the face making him fall to the ground. “You will show me...” Ethan stopped as blood started to fall from his mouth.

“I warned you what would happen if you laid your hands on my son.” Stephanie said calmly dropping the sword; she had taken from her husband’s belt, to the ground.

“You bitch.” was Ethan’s parting words. It was quiet for a moment before Ygraine wrapped her arms around Stephanie.

“I had to do it right Ygraine?” she asked, scared.

“If you hadn’t I would have. No one talks about my family that way.” Hunith said looking down at the dead body.

“We mothers are not people to be messed with right Uther?” Ygraine asked looking at her husband.

“Yes dear. I just wish it was my steal that he tasted.” Uther replied with Balinor nodding.

“Now you go and tell that boy you love him.” Stephanie smiled.

*****

Gwaine blinked awake and found himself cuddled up to Merlin. “Man Arthur please don’t kill me.” Gwaine whispered. “Wouldn’t want to upset my Merlin by doing that.” Gwaine spun round and found Arthur and Percival smiling at him.

“Why don’t I take sleeping beauty and let you guys talk.” Arthur said walking over to the bed and picking Merlin up.

“My Arthur.” Merlin muttered in his sleep.

“Good night.” Arthur smiled and left the room.

“Gwaine I need to tell you something.” Percival said sitting down next to him.

“What happened to your face?” Gwaine asked worried. “Father punched me. It was the last thing he ever did.” Percival replied.

“What?” Gwaine asked, confused.

“My mother killed him, he was going to die anyways the things he was saying, he would never have gotten away with them. But I do not wish to speak of him anymore.” Percival said turning to face Gwaine. “Gwaine I love you.” Percival whispered.

Tears started to fall down Gwaine’s face. “I love you so much.” Gwaine whispered wrapping his arms around Percival’s neck.

*****

As Arthur placed Merlin on his bed and covered him over he couldn’t help but smile at just how cute he was while sleeping, when Arthur went to get off the bed Merlin caught his wrist. “Could you stay? I feel safer with you.” Merlin whispered, half asleep.

“Of course Merlin.” Arthur whispered, getting into bed and pulling Merlin into his arms.


	10. Age 9

Arthur wanted to do something nice for Merlin, his friend had been a little down lately and it hurt him to see Merlin so sad so lost.

Arthur knew that Ethan’s words still ran through Merlin’s head even after so many months and Arthur was hell bent on removing that frown and those evil words forever. Arthur knew if he was not to get caught that he would have to be quite seeing as Merlin was sleeping over in his chambers. Once he was sure Merlin was fast asleep Arthur carefully made his way to the door and sighed when he closed it.

Walking down the hallway at night even scared Arthur, that could of been because wherever he went a part of Merlin was always with him making him feel safe and loved, finally he had reached the door’s to the great hall, he knew both his and Merlin’s parents would behind those big wooden doors and he put his plan into action.

Opening the doors Arthur was not surprised to see his father and uncle Balinor playing cards, both men looked over at Arthur when they heard the sounds of the doors open.

“Arthur? Is everything okay?” Uther asked a little shocked and worried at the same time.

“Yes father I’m happy that you both were here as I need to speak to you both about Merlin.” Arthur replied.

“Is my boy okay?” Balinor asked.

“Well I think so, but I wish to make him smile again ever since Ethan said those mean words he has not been the same.” Arthur informed them sitting down.

“I agree Merlin was always a happy boy.” Uther replied.

“So what is this plan of yours then?” Balinor asked putting his cards face down, it wouldn’t be the first time Uther had cheated though he would never admit to it.

“I wish to take him a horse ride by the lake he loves so much but I know that we can’t go alone and it would mean a great deal to Merlin if you both would a company us.” Arthur replied looking at his father weird. Uther who had been staring at his cards and then to Balinor’s face down ones looked over at his son when he felt him watching.

“Oh yes that sounds like a wonderful idea, we shall leave after breakfast.” Uther informed realising that he might have been caught.

Balinor laughed and picked up his cards. “Cheating again old friend?” Balinor smirked.

“I never cheat, it’s not my fault you leave your cards where I can see them.” Uther answered.

Arthur laughed with Balinor and made a move to get up.

“Do you wish to join us and play a few hands Arthur?” Balinor asked.

“I wouldn’t be any good.” Arthur replied.

“Oh you’ll learn trough us, you’ll have years to learn the game.” Uther laughed.

“Maybe next time father. Good night father, uncle Balinor.” Arthur nodded.

“Goodnight Arthur I look forward to playing against you.” Balinor smiled.

“Good night son, we’ll show Balinor here just how good you are, you’re a Pendragon after all, the game is in your blood.” Uther and Balinor chuckled.

In the morning before the boys sent off to meet their parents for breakfast, Arthur pulled Merlin aside. “After breakfast father and Uncle Balinor agreed to take us to that lake you love so much.” Arthur informed his friend.

“Really?” Merlin smiled.

“Yes I asked them last night and in between father trying to cheat at cards they agreed.” Arthur smiled back.

“Oh Arthur that’s wonderful.” Merlin hugged Arthur.

“Anything for you Merlin.” Arthur said returning the hug.

“So was your father really cheating?” Merlin asked as he pulled away.

“Yep I caught him trying to look and uncle Balinor’s cards.” Arthur laughed.

Breakfast was entertaining Arthur and merlin joked about their father’s playing cards, while their father’s informed their wives to what they would be doing today.

“Oh I think that is a wonderful idea” Ygraine smiled

“I’ll ask the kitchen to set up a picnic” Hunith smiled

“Would you like to a company us? We could have a family day out” Arthur asked

“Oh that would be lovely, we haven’t done one of those since you boys were small” Ygraine smiled

“Then it’s settled” Uther smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek

When everything was ready they set off during the rid Arthur challenged Merlin to a race which Arthur won.

“That’s not fair you cheated” Merlin laughed

“I didn’t. It’s not my fault your horse is slow” Arthur chuckled

“You sound just like your father” Ygraine laughed as she passed them

The comment course Uther to turn

“Hey, I do not cheat, I’ve never cheated in a day of my life” Uther smirked

“Sure you haven’t last night was totally my fault” Balinor mocked

“See Balinor agr… hey” Uther said

The rest of the party just laughed as Uther pouted

“My Love you hate to lose, I remember once we had a bet and if you lost you had to wear one of my dresses, you cheated and focused that poor knight to come clean about his feeling” Ygraine giggled

“Of course I had to cheat, he was stubborn as an Ox and I did not wish to wear one of your dresses” Uther replied smiling

“See I married a cheat” Ygraine joked riding off

 “Oh you’re going to pay for that” Uther laughed and chased after his wife

When they reached the lake Hunith helped Ygraine set up the picnic while Uther and Balinor tied the horses to a tree.

Balinor noticed Uther had an evil look in his eyes

“What are you planning old friend?” Balinor asked

“Just wait and see” Uther smirked

Uther walk over to the girls being  quite when he saw Morgana and Hunith look over at him he put his finger to his lips silently telling them to be quite, when he was standing behind his wife he picked her up throw her over his shoulder and took off running towards the water.

“Uther put me down” Ygraine laughed

“Don’t you dare Uther Pendragon” Ygraine giggled

Uther laughed as he jumped into the water bring his wife with him, Ygraine laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, before pulling away and pushing Uther down into the water before getting out quickly.

“Shall we change?” Hunith asked smiling

“You look lovely as you are” Balinor smirked

“Oh no Balinor” Hunith laughed picking up her dress and running off

Arthur watched with a smiled as his family messed around

“I’ve missed this” Merlin said coming to stand next to him

“I know so have I, we shall no longer allow that awful man to take anything from us” Arthur smiled

“No we won’t” Merlin agreed

Both boys turned when they heard a scream and laughed as Balinor had thrown Hunith into the lake

“It seem father had court mother” Merlin laughed

“Come we can’t let them have all the fun” Arthur said taking hold of Merlin’s hand

Arthur picked up Morgana who giggled and both Merlin and Arthur jumped into the water laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try and post another chapter tomorrow :) x


	11. Age 10

**Age 10**

Arthur sat on the steps of his home and watched as the knights trained, He missed Merlin but he understood that his father wanted him to learn magic, he understood didn’t mean he liked it, but Uther and Balinor came up with using that time to teach their sons what they need to know, While Merlin learned magic Arthur would learn how to fight.

But today Arthur just wanted to watch, he wasn’t in the mood to show off his skills with a wooden sword, he just wanted to spend the time with Merlin.

Arthur sighed and got up from where he sat, he found that he wasn’t even in the mood to watch, as he walked back into the castle he thought about Merlin and then he thought about how he felt for the boy he knew all his life.

Arthur knew without question that he loved Merlin but he didn’t really understand what that meant, but Arthur knew it meant feeling complete when he was with Merlin.

Turning the corner he almost bumped into two servants that where standing in the middle of the hall.

“I’m sorry” Arthur said moving out of their way

“It was our fault, My lord” One of the servants replied

Arthur just continued walking lost in his thoughts, but he knew that he should say something not wanting to be a prat as Merlin would say.

“That’s alright I wasn’t looking where I was going” Arthur replied

He was about to carry on when he turned and asked them what they were doing, he didn’t really know why but he wanted to understand.

“Oh we were kissing, My Lord” One of the servants replied while the other turned red.

“Kissing?” Arthur asked

“Yes, it’s how you show someone you love them” The servant replied

“Thank you” Arthur nodded and continued his walk to his room.

*****

“Merlin pay attention” Balinor said as he moved out of the way of one of the many objects Merlin had floating around the room.

“Dad, why do you kiss mum on the lips?” Merlin asked looking up from his spell book

“What?” Balinor asked shocked the question had court him off guard and he didn’t move out of the way faster enough to avoid the book heading his way.

“Sorry Dad” Merlin said as Balinor rubbed his forehead, Merlin’s eyes glowed Gold and all the objects when back to their rightful places.

“Why are you asking?” Balinor replied

“It’s just I want to why? I’ve seen uncle Uther and Auntie Ygraine kiss on the lips as well as some of the servants and I want to know why?” Merlin asked

“Well son, umm your mother and I kiss on the lips because we love each other, it’s a way we show those we love romancetly that we love them” Balinor replied confused

“Romantily?” Merlin asked

“Yes, umm your mother and I kiss because we’re married. If I was her intended I would also be allowed to kiss her on the lips” Balinor said trying his best to understand.

“Intended? Like her boyfriend?” Merlin asked

“Yes” Balinor answered

“But what if your just friends?” Merlin replied

“Well some relationships grow out of friendship” Balinor said not really sure where Merlin was going with this.

“What does it feel like?” Merlin questioned

“Umm magical with the right person” Balinor said sitting down next to his son

“How do you know it’s the right person?” Merlin wondered

“You feel it in your heart, but when I first kissed your mother I felt my heart in my throat and butterfly’s in my stomach” Balinor replied

“And that’s how you knew she was the one?” Merlin said

“Yes that is how I knew” Balinor answered

“May I leave now Dad?” Merlin asked

“Sure, I think we’re learned how to move objects without really paying attention” Balinor smirked and rubbed his head.

“Thanks Dad, and sorry” Merlin said before leaving the room.

Arthur sat on his bed playing with the crystal rose he had gotten many years ago from Merlin, he was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear Merlin come in. “You know that use to be a wooden spoon.” Merlin laughed, coming to sit next to his friend.

“Really?” Arthur asked as he put the rose back in its place. “Yep. You okay Arthur?” Merlin asked.

“Of course. Just thinking.” Arthur replied.

“Does it hurt?” Merlin smirked.

“What?” Arthur asked confused.

“Your head? Should I get Gaius?” Merlin laughed.

“Hey Merlin!” Arthur laughed and pushed Merlin off the bed.

“What, it was funny, I bet Morgana would have gotten a great kick out of it.” Merlin laughed.

“Shut up.” Arthur laughed.

“So what are you thinking about?” Merlin asked, sitting back down on the bed.

“Kissing.” Arthur answered looking at Merlin.

“Really? I was asking Dad about kissing.” Merlin said turning red.

“Oh? What did he say?” Arthur wondered.

“That it was magic with the right person, butterflies and all.” Merlin smiled.

“Wanna try it out?” Arthur asked.

“Really?” Merlin asked.

“Of course, we need to see why the grownups like it so much.” Arthur reasoned.

Merlin smiled and together both boys leaned in but just as their lips where about to touch, someone knocked on Arthur's door.

“Fuck.” Arthur whispered as Merlin turned red.

“Come in.” Arthur called out moving away from Merlin.

“Sire. Your parents have sent me to inform you that dinner is ready.” The servant bowed her head and then left the room.

“Well we best not keep them waiting.” Merlin smiled and jumped off the bed and started to head for the door. Arthur quickly grabbed Merlin’s arm and spun him around and kissed him, Arthur could feel his heart in his throat and his stomach all in knots while Merlin thought his heart was about to jump out of his chest, and even though the kiss only lasted seconds to both boys it felt much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have an idea of something you would like to see in the outtakes please let me know :)


	12. Age 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all that took the time to leave a comment xxx

**Age 11**

Uther and Balinor had noticed that their son’s seem to be fighting more often than normal and that it wasn’t just them taking the micky out of each other. Both older men had tried to find out the reason behind it but their sons were being tight lip about the whole thing.

In the end both Uther and Balinor had given up knowing that if they continued to push their son’s would continue to fight not only each other but them as well.

Arthur sat in his room waiting for Merlin to show up, he knew they hadn’t been getting along lately and after talking to his father Arthur managed to get the whole day to himself, he had planned on spending it with Merlin, like they use to when they were younger.

But as morning turned into noon Arthur found himself still waiting for Merlin to show.

“Sorry Arthur, father kept me longer to make sure I understood the spell” Merlin said as he entered the room.

“That’s fine, you’re here now. Come on lets got out and train” Arthur smiled.

Gwaine and Percival smiled when they saw their friends come over and join then.

“You training with Arthur today Merlin?” Gwaine asked.

Merlin smiled and nodded.

“Shame we can’t stick around and watch but Percival and I are going for a ride with my parents, but be sure to tell me everything” Gwaine smiled and took Percival’s hand and together they ran off.

“Ready Merlin?” Arthur asked handing Merlin a sword.

“I guess” Merlin laughed and took the sword off Arthur.

Arthur showed Merlin some of the times he had learned while training with his father

Everything was going well until Arthur started to get a bit ruff and every time Merlin would tell him to back off Arthur would just reply with ‘in battle the enemy will not back off.’ It got to the point where Arthur was standing over Merlin, Merlin’s sword far away from him and Arthur’s foot on his arm with his sword at Merlin’s throat. “Okay Arthur you win let me up now.” Merlin said. “No not yet.” Arthur moved forwards and pulled his friend up. “You can’t just give up.” “I’m not, I wish to rest you came at me pretty hard.” Merlin moaned rubbing his throat. “I think you might have broken the skin Arthur.” “No I haven't you are not even bleeding, don't be such a wimp.” “Arthur I’m not being a wimp, I won’t be able to help you in battle if you kill me with training now will I.” Merlin snapped. “Don’t be ridiculous Merlin. Kill you? That’s just you being stupid as always, now come on.” “Fine, you wish for us to fight as if it is real then so be it.” Merlin’s eyes glowed gold and his sword came to his hand before Merlin’s glowed gold again and Arthur felt something hit him over the head knocking him to his knees, when Arthur looked up he found Merlin's sword at his throat. “Looks like I win, Now I wish to return to my books” Merlin grumbled. “You didn't win. You cheated, that’s different, I was teaching you sword fighting and it shows how useless you are if you have to use your magic to help you. Face it Merlin, without your magic you are useless.” “Be that as it may, but without my magic you would be dead. You’re just as useless as me without it and you know it. Arthur in battle I will be using my magic and sword to fight. I may be lacking in sword fighting but as you know I can take you out with less than one blow.” Merlin informed him. “Only because of magic, without it you are nothing just a... a...freak!” Merlin’s eyes started to water, he threw his sword to the ground and walked over to Arthur. “You’re a prat Arthur and I wish father never chose to stay in Camelot.” With that said Merlin quickly punched Arthur “Kay was right all those years go, Prince’s don’t have friends it’s because they’re too stuck up.” Merlin’s eyes glowed and Merlin disappeared right in front of Arthur. “Merlin!” Arthur reached out where Merlin was standing mere seconds ago and dropped to his knees. “What have I done?” Arthur knew he had to find Merlin before anyone found out he was missing but more importantly he had to have it done before dinner so that his family wouldn’t worry. Arthur could just about see his mother and Auntie Hunith looking at him with disappointment, his father and Uncle Balinor would be a different matter, they would be beyond angry and would find some way to punish him. As Arthur searched the castle, he started with the stable’s he knew how much Merlin loved the horses and on more than one occasion Arthur had found him talking to them, but when he found it Merlin free, he realised Merlin would not be that easy to find, as Arthur left the stable he looked over at Merlin’s horse and he swore he saw disappointment in them. Arthur had checked almost everywhere he knew Merlin had once hid while they played hide ‘n’ seek when they were younger but Arthur still came up empty, he remembered once Merlin telling him he found a super secret hiding place but he never once told Arthur because then it wouldn’t be super-secret. Arthur had just turned the corner toward his sister’s chambers when he stopped dead. “Fuck.” Arthur whispered. Ygraine and Hunith had just come from the gardens where they enjoyed their talks of what the future would be like and who out of their son’s would make the first move, both women agreed that it would be Merlin, Ygraine loved her son but he was too much like his father and sometimes had a hard time seeing what was right in front of him. “Mother, Aunt Hunith.” Arthur said, smiling. “Arthur dear.” Ygraine smiled.

Hunith looked round trying to find her son; she had never once seen Arthur or Merlin without the other. “Where is Merlin? Balinor said he was with you?” Hunith asked worried. “We are playing hide and seek. I was meant to count to 100 but then I got distracted and now I am trying to find him. Merlin probably thinks he has found a good place as it is taking me so long.” “Aren’t you both a little too old for that game now?” Hunith asked. “Distracted? How?” Ygraine questioned. “One of them girls, they always shout ‘cooee’ and wave and giggle, I am just glad Merlin wasn’t there to see it as he winds me up with it.” “Oh and how does my son wind you up? Do these girls ‘cooee’ for my son?” Hunith questioned. “Girls? really? Since when do you like girls?” Ygraine asked raising her eyebrow she could still remember when he told her girls were yucky it was only last week after all. “I didn't say I liked them, they just annoy me, Merlin finds it funny and they say he is cute but he always tells them there is only one out there for him and it is none of them.” Arthur frowned and moved a little closer. “You are his mum Auntie Hunith. Do you know who Merlin talks about?” “I’m sorry dear Merlin has not said a word to me, you are the most important thing in my son’s life.” Hunith smiled. “Are you still not over your ‘Merlin is mine’ faze yet?” Ygraine joked. Both ladies have been trying to open their children’s eyes to the fact that they love each other more than family or friend but both are still totally blind to that fact and it has annoyed both women greatly, they after all aren’t getting any younger and wish to still be alive to see if they get any grandchildren. “It isn't a faze. Merlin is mine just as much as I am his, the very best of friends.” “Friends, of course.” Ygraine smiled. “I think we shall leave you to find my son, just make sure you have found him by dinner.” Hunith warned. “Of course, or you’ll have to tell us the truth baby.” Ygraine smirked. “I am telling the truth.” “Son you lie as well as your father does.” Ygraine laughed. Arthur sighed and scratched his head. “Look I haven't lost him I just can't find him, there’s a difference.” “Difference meaning you opened your mouth and your father came out.” Ygraine shook her head. “Baby you really do need to learn to think before you speak, now run along and find Merlin, if he is not with us come dinner you will have to explain why to your father and Balinor.” “And don’t even think of lying, we will make sure you tell the truth.” Hunith warned. “How can I think of lying when you just said I can't?” “Are you getting smart with us son? You're not too old to be put across my lap.” Ygraine threatened. “You always say I should be cleverer like you.” When Arthur saw his mother advancing on him he let out a short ‘eep’ and turned and ran back the way he came. “You can run but you cannot hide from me Arthur. I am your mother.” Ygraine yelled after him. “One day Ygraine.” Hunith smiled. “Yes I just hope that day comes before we are too old to remember.” Ygraine sighed. Arthur waited to make sure that he would not run into his mother again before he hurried down the cornered and knocked on Morgana’s door. “Enter.” Arthur walked in and found his sister sitting on her bed with her best friend Gwen, their dolls in between them. “Arthur what are you doing here?” Gwen asked. “I bet I know why.” Morgana smirked. “You have lost Merlin.” “How many times? I haven't lost him I just can't find him.” “Isn’t that the same thing?” Gwen said out loud. “Why yes it is.” Morgana smirked. “No it isn’t. Not finding someone is when you play hide and seek like we were doing, losing someone is when they run after being hurt or something.” “Arthur you can’t fool me. I know full well what you did now if you want my help you know what you have to say” Morgana replied. “I do?” “Yes, now out with it, you do only have till dinner.” Morgana replied. Arthur sighed. “We were sword fighting and I got too rough, he used his magic so I called him a cheat and that he wouldn't have won without his magic.” “And....” “I might have told him that without his magic he would be a freak.” “Poor Merlin.” Gwen said. “My brother the stupid head. And what are you going to do if you find him?” Morgana said knowing the answer already. “Get on my knees and grovel if need be. I meant nothing of what I said and regretted it the moment I said it, I spoke before thinking.” “Mother does say you're more like Father than she would like.” Morgana laughed. “Are you going to help me or not?” “I’ll help but...” Morgana smiled sweetly. Arthur sighed. “What is it I have to buy?” “Why Arthur that was so kind of you to offer to buy me a new red dress.” Morgana smiled while Gwen giggled. “Dress? But they cost a lot.” Gwen leaned over and whispered something in Morgana’s ear while both girls giggled. “Okay then but you have to buy both me and Gwen a new dolly.” Morgana replied smiling sweetly. Arthur knowing two new dolls is a lot cheaper than a dress smiled and agreed. “Okay. Now please Morgana.” “I want my doll to have a red dress. Merlin’s with the dragons.” Morgana replied picking up one of her dolls. “Thank you.” Arthur breathed and hurried from the room. “He forgot to ask me where it was.” Morgana laughed. “Morgana if you saw this why did you-” Arthur burst back through the doors making both girls jump. “Where is are the dragons?” “Gods Arthur, you scared us.” Morgana hissed. “Sorry but I need to know.” “In the caves under the castle, Merlin took me there once you have to enter through the door at the end of the hall near father’s and Uncle Balinor time out room.” Morgana giggled. “Thank you.” Arthur said, smiling once more before leaving. “If I had stopped it, we wouldn’t be getting new dolls.” Morgana smirked. Gwen laughed. “You are evil Morgana.” “Nope I’m just my mother’s daughter.” Morgana laughed.

Arthur had just about made it to the hallway when he saw both his father and Uncle Balinor entering the room with a plate of food and a pack of cards, Arthur also noticed that one of them had two big cups, filled with what Arthur knew to be mead. Arthur smirked to himself and planned on using this against them later, Arthur knew fully well that his mother would not like that his father had gone off to play cards and get merry when he was meant to be in council all day. Arthur quickly moved to the other door once they were out of sight and pulled open the wooden door to find a dark stairway. “I guess this is where magic would come in handy.” Arthur muttered. Arthur grabbed one of the torches from outside before walking down the stairwell, at the end he came to a cave and found Merlin sitting against a rock with his head in his hands. “Gewyrc an lif!” Merlin whispered and smiled as he moved his hands away from his face and watched the beautiful butterfly. “Beautiful Merlin.”

“How did you find me?”

“I have my ways.” Arthur answered, taking his chances and moving closer to where Merlin sat. “You promised to buy something for Morgana. You forget I know you Arthur.” Merlin said not looking up at Arthur. “That you do. You know me better than I know myself.” “Why Arthur?”

“Because I am a fool Merlin. I know you always say think before speaking but I can't as it is quite obvious I don’t have anything to think with.” he joked, trying to get a smile from Merlin. “Well we all know that.” Merlin said trying not to smile. Arthur dropped to his knees next to his friend. “Did I just see a smile?” “Maybe, but that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. I’m still upset with you.” Merlin replied finally looking at Arthur. “You wouldn't be alone Merlin as I am also upset with myself. I regretted the words as soon as I said them.” “Why were you being like that in the first place?” Merlin wondered out loud. “You said you know me too well right?” “I do, but Arthur I don’t know that side of you” “You know that I hate to lose, and that I am competitive, you know I get nasty when I lose as you have been the one to calm me down and stop me from saying things I know I would have regretted later.” “True. But Arthur that was more than being a sore loser.”

“Merlin that was me being a sore loser but also something else. Jealousy.”

“Why because I beat you?”

“You have magic Merlin, you are more powerful than anyone could dream to be. I am good at one thing only, and that is with a sword in my hand.” “Arthur don’t be silly. You’re good at a lot of things. I mean when I was upset over what that knight had said you took it upon yourself to protect me and everyone else. You will be a great king Arthur but most of all you’re going to be a wonderful man. One that will lead his kingdom with an opened mind and a cute heart.”

“I can’t do all that alone Merlin. Love. The love of a certain one will make me a better man then I could ever hope to be.” “Well I feel sorry for that girl.” Merlin laughed. “Not ‘girl’ Merlin.” Arthur whispered. “Lady then.” Merlin smiled. Merlin didn’t know why but that thought hurt more than it should have.

Before Arthur could say anything else on the matter a horse sides object started to fly towards them, Arthur had once seen Kilgharrah when he was much younger when Merlin had begged his father to take them both out flying so he the object flying towards them was too small to be Kilgharrah and the young prince was unaware of the dragon’s family. Arthur stood pulling Merlin with him and moved to stand in front of his friend planning on protecting him. “Arthur, It’s okay. It’s just Aithusa, Kilgharrah’s youngest.” Merlin said placing his hand on Arthur’s arm as the white dragon landed in front of them smiling. “We play together when I come down here with father.” “That’s right. Who’s he? Is he the one you love?” Aithusa giggled. “Aithusa I don’t love him love him.” Merlin rolled his eyes while Arthur chuckled. “And this is Arthur, his father is the king.” Arthur smiled and bowed “Prince Arthur of Camelot, pleasure meeting you” “Are you just saying that because you don't know me and worried I will breath fire on you?” “Aithusa?” Aithusa bent her head forwards slightly before looking behind her. “Yes daddy?” “What did I tell you?” “Not to frighten the Prince.” “And what were you doing just then?” “Asking questions?” “Are you answering a question with a question?” “Might be.” Arthur and Merlin stood giggling as they watched father and daughter. “She reminds me of Morgana” Arthur whispered. “I know, maybe I shouldn’t have let Morgana come with me that one time” Merlin replied giggling. “She’s fun, when can you bring her again?” Aithusa asked. “I’ll have to ask Father.” Merlin smiled. “Why? Just sneak her down tomorrow night when everyone is asleep.” “Aithusa!”

“Sorry daddy.” she said, giving him and innocent look before winking at Merlin and Arthur. The two young boys placed their hands over their mouths to hide their giggles. Merlin nodded his head and winked once he had control over himself. “What game we playing then?” she asked “Umm I’m sorry Aithusa but we can't play today” Arthur informed her. “Why?” “Because I have to get Merlin back in time for dinner” Arthur answered. “You wouldn't be late if you wasn't mean to him and made him run away.” “Aithusa I told you that you cannot use your powers of seeing the past, present and future to bully people.” Kilgharrah said. “But Arthur...” “But nothing. They have to go to dinner and it is about time we had ours.” “Now wait a minute I didn’t mean to make him run away” Arthur said. “Yes you did, you meant to hurt him with words as you were jealous, if your best friend is better at something than you are then you should be happy for them, not bully them.” Arthur opened his mouth to speak. “Arthur it’s pointless to argue with a dragon Father said it’s a pain in the ass even more so when they don’t make sense” Merlin replied. “I do too make sense.” Aithusa huffed before flying away. Kilgharrah watched his daughter fly away and shook his head. “Don't take what she says to heart.” he said, smiling before he flew away. “I didn’t mean Aithusa. Father said its Kilgharrah who’s the pain because when you wanna know something he tells you but makes you have to realize what's going on as well because of all the riddles” Merlin said sadly. “I’m sure she knows Merlin” Arthur smiled and took his friends hand. “I know but I’ll have to make it up to her” Merlin replied as they walked back up the stairs. “Well you could always bring Morgana and Gwen down to see her, I’m sure she would love Gwen” Arthur informed his friend as the closed the door. “True she has yet to meet Gwen, and who could not love her. Thank you Arthur” Merlin smiled. Together both boys walked towards to great hall unaware that they were being watched. Ygraine and Hunith smiled from where they hid watching their son’s walk hand in hand laughing, and they knew that everything was going to be alright once again, they were in such good spirits that Uther and Balinor got away with lying to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't forget to leave a comment thank you x


	13. Age 12

 The boys were now 12 years of age and even those they had grown and started to spend less time together because of their studies they still found time to mess around with their friends.

Today was no Exception!

“Merlin come on, she’ll catch us.” Arthur yelled as they ran down the hallway.

“Arthur she’s catching up,” Merlin laughed as he looked back to see Morgana was still chasing after them.

“Damn, how can she run in that dress?” Arthur muttered.

“I’m going to kill you both!” Morgana yelled hoping as she took off her shoe and threw it at Arthur’s head.

“Arthur look out!” Merlin yelled but it was too late.

“Ouch, who throws a shoe, I mean come on.” Arthur muttered as he rubbed his head.

Arthur and Merlin came to a stop when a knight stood in front of them, Morgana ran up to her older brother and started to smack him over the head.

“Merlin help!” Arthur yelled.

“My Lady, could you please stop.” The knight asked.

“Not until he tells me where my doll is.” Morgana said with one last hard smack.

The knight rolled his eyes. “My Lords, My lady your parents wish to see you in the great hall.” The knight informed them.

Merlin handed Morgana back her shoe and smiled, he knew she could never stay mad at him, Arthur was a different story. “Thank you.” Morgana smiled.

“Come Merlin we must see what they want.” Arthur took Merlin’s hand and ran off calling to Morgana that she would never find her doll till it was all too late.

“Arthur!” Morgana yelled as she took off after them.

The knight watched them run off. “I fear for Camelot.” he muttered to himself shaking his head.

Uther and Balinor looked up when the doors slammed open and their son’s ran in laughing. “Quick close the door.” Arthur laughed.

Merlin giggled and his eyes glowed gold before the doors slammed shut.

“Boys.” Ygraine asked looking at the two giggling boys.

“Let me in so I can kill you!” Morgana yelled from outside the door.

“Merlin let her in.” Hunith told her son using her mum voice.

Merlin nodded his head and his eyes glowed gold again and the doors opened, once Morgana entered the room she jumped on her brother and started to hit him with her shoe while Merlin fell to the ground holding his stomach as he laughed. The grown-ups looked at the scene in confusion.

“Children.” Ygraine called causing them to at least control themselves.

“What is going on here?” Hunith asked.

“Arthur stole my doll that Leon got me for my birthday and he won’t tell me where it is.” Morgana told her mother before she started to hit her brother again.

“Morgana Pendragon, you stop that right now and get off your brother. This is no way for a princess to act.” Uther told his daughter.

Ygraine rolled her eyes as Morgana looked up at Uther with puppy dog’s eyes and a pouting lip, Ygraine and Hunith shared a look when Morgana batted her eyelashes and said ‘daddy’.

“I think she is learning Ygraine.” Hunith giggled.

“Of course my husband is putty in her hands.” Ygraine shook her head.

“Now Morgana please.” Uther begged trying not to given in.

“But daddy you said stealing is bad and that those who steal should be punished.” Morgana informed her father looking at him sadly her eyes starting to water.

“I... ummm...” Uther’s brain couldn’t think of what to say.

Balinor laughed and thanked the gods he only had Merlin.

“Yes dear your father said that but bullying isn’t nice either.” Ygraine said putting an end to it.

“Fine.” Morgana got off her brother after giving him one last smack.

“Now children we called you here because we wanted to inform you that we have word of a bad man wanting to hurt you.” Uther informed them.

“Don’t worry father I will slay him if he comes for us.” Arthur said standing tall.

“Yes and I’ll make sure Arthur doesn’t get himself killed.” Merlin and Morgana giggled.

“Hey I can so take care of myself; if he comes I’ll slay him.” Arthur demanded.

“Is that so?” came a voice from behind them.

Uther and Balinor acted quickly moving their wives behind them, but Uther and Balinor did not have the time to grab their children before the man attacked. The man moved to grab Arthur but Merlin used his magic and sent him flying backwards away from his friend. The hooded man smiled and his eyes flashed gold before him and Merlin disappeared.

“Merlin!” Hunith yelled tears running down her face.

“Don’t worry Hunith, Uther and Balinor will find him,” Ygraine said as she wrapped her arms around her friend and walked her out of the room.

Arthur watched shocked as his father and his uncle started to plan on how to find Merlin, the poor boy was clueless on how to help before he saw his sister walking out the room, Arthur ran after her quickly.

“Where are you going?” Arthur asked.

“To find my favourite brother.” Morgana smirked.

“How?” Arthur wasn’t in the mood to argue with her.

“Aithusa will know where he is, plus he’s her dragon lord, she’ll be able to find him without a problem but we need to get her out without father and Uncle Balinor and Kilgharrah knowing.” Morgana told her brother as if she was talking to a five year old.

“Aithusa has your doll; we gave it to her so you two could play later tonight.” Arthur replied.

“I know, I am a seer” Morgana laughed before looking down “I wish I would have seen this”

“Then why did you smack me?” Arthur stopped and pulled his sister into a hug. “Don’t worry we will find him.”

“I like beating you up.” Morgana laughed.

*******

Merlin looked around him scared; he was standing in a room with the man who kidnapped him. “Mordred where the hell....who is this?” A woman yelled coming into the room.

“Sister I went to fulfil my destiny but this child got in the way. Nimueh he has magic he can help us.” The man, Mordred said as he took off his hood.

“You're my age.” Merlin gasped looking at the boy who kidnapped him.

The woman, Nimueh, walked over to her brother and smacked him over the head. “You’re a fool Mordred; you cannot complete your destiny till it is time. Albion has yet to be born.” Nimueh yelled.

Merlin looked at them confused. “You want to kill Arthur?” Merlin said shocked.

“Of course it’s my destiny and once he is out of the way I can be king and rule the whole of Albion.” Mordred replied.

“And if you help me you can rule with me by my side.”

“You’re more of a prat than Arthur; I would never help anyone hurt Arthur.” Merlin demanded.

“He knows Arthur?” Nimueh asked shocked.

“Who knows Arthur?” Another lady asked coming into the room.

“Sister our brother here tried to kill Arthur before Albion is made and has now kidnapped this boy.” Nimueh informed her sister.

“You what? Do you know what you have done?” the woman yelled.

“He can help us, he has magic, very strong and powerful magic.” Mordred informed his sisters.

“I will never help you, you’re evil and my father’s dragon said it was my job to protect Arthur.” Merlin yelled kicking Mordred.

Mordred went to hit Merlin when he was sent flying into the wall, and Merlin smirked.

“Dragon? Your father isn’t Balinor is he?” the lady asked.

“Yes and when him and uncle Uther come and get me your all going to die. They won’t let you live when they know you’re planning to hurt Arthur’” Merlin told them proudly.

“Morgause it can’t be.” Nimueh said stepping back.

“Mordred you damn fool you have doomed us.” Morgause yelled.

“What are you talking about” Mordred said standing up.

“You went and kidnapped Emrys” Morgause yelled.

“What? He’s a child.” Mordred said shocked.

“You’re my age. Seriously how can you not get that” Merlin said feeling annoyed.

“He’s our doom and you brought him here.” Nimueh screamed running for the door only for it to slam shut in her face.

Merlin looked at the door in confusion; he knew he hadn’t done it.

“Well then I have an idea let’s kill him.” Mordred answered as if it was that easy.

“Why didn’t mother drown you a birth you idiot. We need Emrys to live so that he and Arthur can make Albion.” Morgause rolled her eyes.

“Morgause we need to leave.” Nimueh’s voice had a shaky edge to it.

“Nimueh what has you so scared.” Morgause asked turning to look at her sister.

“He’s going to kill us Sister.” Nimueh said her back against the closed door.

“He’s magic is not that strong yet we have time” Morgause said trying to calm her sister.

“It doesn’t matter, he knows we’re a threat to his prince we will not leave this room alive.” Nimueh now had tears running down her face.

Merlin was completely confused, he had no idea what they were talking about, and he was beginning to think they were crazy. Mordred watched his sister trying to calm Nimueh down and could see that Merlin was too involved in looking at the two ladies than him, Mordred took the chance and grabbed a dragger from behind his back and moved over so he was behind Merlin. But when he went to plunge the dagger down Merlin disappeared and a fire started in the spot where Merlin once stood.

******

Arthur blinked when Merlin appeared next to him on Aithusa’s back.

“Merlin!” Arthur and Morgana yelled wrapping their arms around their friend.

“I told you it would work Arthur.” Aithusa said flying away.

As they flew away Merlin noticed a fire in the distance and wondered how that happened. Once they got back to Camelot Uther and Balinor wanted to yell at them for worrying them so and for going off on their own to find Merlin, but they keep their mouths shut when they saw their wife’s looking happy. Later that day Merlin told his father what had happened and soon Merlin found his eyes closing and falling asleep.

“Do we need to worry about them?” Ygraine asked.

“No, Merlin may not know it but he started the fire. Merlin is very powerful and his magic will act automatically when a threat to Arthur is found.” Balinor informed them his arms around his wife.

“So they’re dead then?” Uther wondered.

“I would say so. If Nimueh couldn’t open the door then I don’t think they could have gotten out.” Balinor replied. “But I’ll ask Kilgharrah to be safe.”

“Ask Aithusa, you’ll get a straight answer out of her.” Hunith found herself giggling.

“That I will dear.” Balinor smiled and kissed the top of his wife’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and please don't forget to comment


	14. Age 13

“Merlin” Arthur yelled as he opened the door to Merlin’s chambers.

“Merlin wake up” Arthur shock the sleeping boy before climbing onto the bed and jumping up and down.

“Arthur” Merlin complained as he turned over to go back to sleep.

“Merlin, come on get up” Arthur said jumping up and down.

Merlin sighed and sat up and watched Arthur jumping on the bed.

“It’s our birthday Merlin get up” Arthur laughed as he let himself fall onto the bed.

“Every charismas and birthday” Merlin muttered shaking his head before looking out the window.

“It’s still dark out Arthur” Merlin replied.

“But Merlin” Arthur started.

“No the day doesn’t start till the sky is light” Merlin interrupted.

Arthur pouted and Merlin found himself doing the same thing he always does every year, he pulled back his covers allowing Arthur to crawl into his bed before they both went back to sleep.

A few hours later Merlin found himself falling onto the fall while Arthur snored from the bed.

“Damn bed hog” Merlin muttered as he looked at Arthur sleeping in the middle of the bed “Every year”

And just like last Christmas and their 12th birthday Merlin got himself washed and dressed before heading to the kitchen to get their breakfast.

“Good Morning my lord” A servant said once he had entered the kitchen.

“Good Morning Amy” Merlin smiled.

“Happy birthday my lord” The cook smiled.

“Thank you Mary.” Merlin replied.

“Did Prince Arthur wake you?” Mary asked as she set about getting a tray of food ready for the two young boys.

“Of course, just like he has done since we were young” Merlin laughed.

“Here you go my lord” Mary smiled handing Merlin a tray.

“Thank you” Merlin smiled walking out of the kitchen with their breakfast.

Arthur smiled when he saw Merlin coming in with their breakfast.

“One of these years we’re going to be too old for this” Arthur smiled getting out of the bed.

“I know” Merlin said putting the tray down.

“When I take a wife we won’t be able to do this” Arthur continued sitting down.

For some reason that thought was like a dragger to Merlin’s heart.

Merlin had found himself getting angry when Arthur would flirt with female servants and ladies of the court.

Morgana had told him it was jealously but Merlin didn’t understand why he was jealous in the first place.

“Are you looking forward to the ball tonight?” Merlin asked changing the subject.

“Of course I’m going to ask Gwen to dance. I bet you a gold coin that Morgana is going to make her look beautiful” Arthur replied finishing off his breakfast.

“You know Morgana won’t let you right?” Merlin informed his friend.

“Like she can stop me, how does she not know I’m Gwen’s soul mate” Arthur asked.

“Well for starts Morgana is a powerful seer. She would have seen if it was you Arthur” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well I can still try. He isn’t here yet so she’s still fair game” Arthur said standing up.

“Don’t let Morgana hear you say that. And no reason to get so upset I was just telling you what you already knew” merlin said sadly.

“I know Merlin. I know” And with that said Arthur walked out of Merlin’s chambers.

**(Merlin and Arthur)**

“Can you believe it Ygraine, our little boys are all grown up” Hunith smiled.

“I know it feels like just yesterday I was holding this little baby in my arms” Ygraine replied.

Both ladies were in the great hall getting things ready for the ball later that day.

“Oh how I wish they could have stayed small” Hunith informed her friend as she placed a vase of flowers onto a table.

“I know but they need to grow up in order to fulfil their destiny” Ygraine smiled..

“You sound like Balinor” Hunith giggled.

Ygraine giggled “I guess I did a bit”

“But Ygraine if they do not realise their bond how will they fulfil their destiny?” Hunith asked sitting down.

Ygraine paused unsure of how to answer her friend in a way that would make her less worried.

“Morgana told me that Merlin is beginning to become jealous, she believes that Merlin will realise that he loves Arthur more than a brother” Ygraine informed her friend sitting down next to her.

“Yes but does she see a happy ending?” Hunith asked.

“She has, and she has her mother’s will” Ygraine placed her hand over Hunith’s.

“I just worry is all” Hunith sighed.

“It’s a mother’s job to worry for her children” Ygraine smiled and patted Hunith’s hand.

“If it comes to it I’ll set Morgana on him” Ygraine laughed and smiled when she heard Hunith giggle.

“Poor Arthur” Hunith giggled.

**(Merlin and Arthur)**

“Morgana, Arthur has asked me to dance at the ball tonight” Gwen said as they walked round the gardens.

“I know, poor Merlin he has no idea he loves Arthur” Morgana smiled as she took a seat in the garden.

“Do you think they will get their happy ending?” Gwen said as she sat down next to her friend.

“You sound like Mother and Auntie Hunith” Morgana shock her head.

Gwen giggled “But will they?”

“Yes, once my brother realises what is in front of him. And people wonder why Merlin is my favourite brother” Morgana laughed.

“So not for a while them” Gwen giggled.

“Yep I can’t seem to pin point the age but I do see them getting married” Morgana smiled.

“Enough talk about my stupid brothers, there’ll get together when the time is right” Morgana smiled while shaking her head.

“What about you and Leon?” Gwen smiled.

“Slow but I know he is my future. So I don’t mind waiting plus father and Arthur would kill him if we acted too soon, He is after all older than me but a few years” Morgana giggled.

“But not Merlin?” Gwen asked.

“Nope he seems to understand that we share this deep bond.” Morgana informed her friend.

“That’s just like him” Gwen giggled.

**(Merlin and Arthur)**

Later that night Arthur and Merlin sat in the great hall, people had come up to them and wished them happy birthday and some even gave presents, once the dinner was over the music started up and Arthur rushed over to Gwen asking for that dance she had promised him while Merlin sat staring at the pair wondering whyhe felt such a deep pain in his heart and why the sight of them angered him so.

 

“I just don’t understand it” Merlin muttered.

 

As the evening wore on Merlin found that it became more Arthur’s birthday than a shared day.

 

Merlin growled as he watched Arthur dance with girl after girl, no one had even thought of asking him and Morgana was too busy dancing the night away with Leon.

 

“Wanna dance mate?” Merlin looked away from Arthur to see Gwaine smiling at him.

 

“Thank you” Merlin smiled

 

“Happy birthday Merlin” Gwaine replied as they moved onto the dance floor.

 

“Thanks, people seem to have forgotten it’s my birthday as well” Merlin said sadly.

 

“Arthur’s the prince People want to kiss his ass” Gwaine laughed.

 

“You know at a time I wouldn’t have been even allowed this close to you” Gwaine smirked as he spin Merlin round.

 

“I kinda miss that about him, but I want him to be happy” Merlin said confused.

 

“Will Percival be okay with this?” Merlin wondered.

 

“Percival isn’t like your Arthur, he understands that I’m his and your just my friend that needs some comfort” Gwaine smiled.

 

“He’s not my Arthur” Merlin blushed.

 

“Sure he not, then why are you blushing?” Gwaine laughed.

 

“Am not.” Merlin laughed.

 

“You so are.” Gwaine joked.

 

“If he wasn’t your Arthur then you wouldn’t be jealous right?” Gwaine asked.

 

“I... No...umm.” Merlin couldn’t seem to find the right words.

 

“I thought so.” Gwaine smirked.

 

Arthur watched as he danced with Gwen, he didn’t like that Gwaine was so close to his Merlin, that seemed to take away the look of hurt and boredom.

 

“Arthur?” Gwen asked wondering why they stopped.

“Sorry Gwen.” Arthur smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek before they started dancing again.

 

Why was he angry that his friend was in the arms of another, was it because that other people was in love with someone else, that had to be it Arthur thought he was just being a good friend worrying about Merlin.

 

Morgana rolled her eyes at the pair before smiling up at her date, her mother had gotten Uther to allow them to dance at the ball.

 

Ygraine watched her son and placed a comforting hand over Hunith’s “They will see, I promise”

Hunith smiled “I hope so”

As the ball started to slow down Arthur watched Merlin dancing with a young man he hadn’t seen before he didn’t like the way the guy was looking at Merlin but he stayed dancing with Gwen not wanting to upset Merlin, he had been down that road a few time and it never ended well for him.

 

But when he noticed the guys hand slowly moving down Arthur didn’t care if Merlin was angry with him, Arthur walked right over to them and tapped the young man on the shoulder.

 

“My lord” The young man said shocked.

 

“Leave” With that said Arthur took merlin’s arm and walked him away from the young man and over to their friends.

 

“Arthur, what was that for?” Merlin complained.

 

“I didn’t like the way he was touching you Merlin” Arthur replied.

 

The young man walked over to Morgana and smiled “How did you know he would react at all?”

“Now William I know my brother well.” Morgana smirked.

Morgana looked over William’s shoulder and smiled. “And I know Merlin even better.”

 

Merlin pulled his arm out of Arthur’s grip and looked at him. “Arthur I can dance with whoever I want to.”

 

“I know that Merlin but I didn’t like where his hands were going.” Arthur argued.

 

“They weren’t going anywhere bad, he was simply placing them on my back.” Merlin sighed.

 

“Sure he was.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

 

“Arthur stop being a prat this is my birthday too.” With that said Merlin walked away from Arthur and over to William and Morgana.

 

“Hey shall we continue our dance?” Merlin asked smiling.

 

“I would love to.” William smiled.

 

Arthur growled at the sight before turning when he heard someone laugh.

 

“Jealous Arthur?” Gwaine laughed

 

“Just shut up and go back to Percival.” Arthur snapped.


	15. Age 14

Merlin sat on the stone steps of Camelot watching Arthur train with the knight, Arthur had asked him if he wanted to join but Merlin turned him down telling him that he enjoyed watching Arthur more than training with him.

 

Since their birthday party Merlin had been thinking over Gwaine’s words and his feelings be had spent some time talking to Morgana and Gwen hoping they might have the answers to his questions but Morgana just smirked and told him that he already knew the answer he was just too stupid to see it.

 

So here he sat watching Arthur while his mind thought of anything other than how hot Arthur had started to look to him, but when Arthur grabbed his water bottle Merlin couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Having Arthur dripping was just too much for Merlin to handle.

 

As Merlin walked around the castle ground he found himself wondering what kind of love he had for his lifelong friend, but he feared that if he found the answer it might be the end to that friend.

 

Merlin sighed and found himself head in the diction of his parents chambers, if anyone could help him and not be evil about it, it would be them after all the only person that can pull a Morgana is Morgana.

 

**(Merlin and Arthur)**

 

Balinor look up from the book he was reading when he heard a knock at their chamber door, not wanting to get up and wake his wife, who was resting with her head on his chest Balinor used his magic to open the door and was not surprised to see Merlin walking into their room. He knew one day he would have to have the chat with his son.

 

“Father is this a bad time I can come back.” Merlin whispered.

 

“No son it’s okay.” Balinor smiled.

 

“I just wanted to ask you something is all it’s not important I can come back.” Merlin replied taking a step back.

 

“Son sit down. Whatever you have to say will always be important to me and your mother.” Balinor smiled.

 

Merlin sighed and sat down at the end of the bed. “It’s just I’ve been feeling different lately.” Merlin started.

 

“Different how son?” Balinor asked when Merlin did not continue.

 

“I’m starting to feel differently towards Arthur and I don’t know what to do about it.” Merlin replied.

 

“Son you and Arthur... well there is far more there than friendship has been since you were babies and didn’t even know each other.” Balinor smiled remembering.

 

“What is there father?” Merlin questioned.

 

“Love Merlin. Pure true powerful love.” Balinor sighed and looked down at his sleeping wife.

 

“But...” Merlin stopped.

 

“It’s always been there Merlin, when you both were smaller you show that love to each other. You were always holding hands and a few times your mother and Ygraine caught you sharing a kiss on the cheek. You both wanted to keep each other safe from harm, Arthur was ready to kill to keep you safe from Ethan and don’t think I didn’t think Morgana didn’t come spilling the beans when you both were ten about that kiss.” Balinor smirked.

 

Merlin blushed and looked away.

 

“Father if we showed it so openly back then why did we stop?” Merlin wondered.

 

“You haven’t Merlin. Not really, Just that love you both feel for each other is still there just filed wrong. You both think its friendship you ignore the way your body feels about the other. You Merlin have always known your place is by Arthur’s side and Arthur well if you asked Ygraine she would tell you that he is just like his father when it comes to matters of the heart.” Balinor informed his son.

 

“So I’m in love with him?” Merlin asked.

 

“Yes son.” Balinor replied.

 

“But I don’t feel in love with Arthur.” Merlin informed his father.

 

“That is because your confused at the moment you don’t know your true feelings yet but they will show in time.” Balinor smiled.

 

Merlin nodded his head and stood up. “Thank you father this has been helpful.”

 

“Our door is always open to you son, I’ll always be here if you need me.” Balinor smiled.

 

“I know father.” Merlin smiled.

 

Merlin walked out of his parents chambers and into his own, he felt lighter after talking with his father and found himself looking forward to being in love with his best friend.

 

Balinor smiled as he watched his son leave, he knew that it would be some time before Arthur saw the true and maybe even time for him to believe but Balinor smiled because he knew in the end that his baby boy would forever be happy with his true love.

 

Balinor picked up his book and started to read again when he heard his wife let out a small moan.

 

“Back to sleep my love” Balinor kissed the top of Hunith’s head.

 

“I thought I heard Merlin.” Hunith whispered not opening her eyes.

 

“You did. He just wanted to have a little father son talk is all.” Balinor smiled.

 

“Mmm that’s nice.” Hunith muttered falling back to sleep.

 

“I love you Hunith.” Balinor whispered.

 

“Mmm Love you my Dragon.” Hunith whispered.


	16. Age 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update x

It happened suddenly one night, Merlin had gone to bed that night like another night but he found himself dreaming of Arthur, but this was not like any other dream he had for the past year since he found himself slowly falling in love with the blond prat.

 

No this dream was far more; it was completely different for one Arthur was walking into his room in the middle of the night and for another Arthur was naked. It wasn’t like Merlin hadn’t seen Arthur naked before because he had lots of time in fact. No this was different because of the effect it was having on Merlin, on his body more importantly on the lower part of his body.

 

Merlin found himself blinking wake, he didn’t want to leave the dream world where Arthur was worshiping his naked body in kisses but he could no longer stand the feel of wet sheets.

Merlin got out of bed and sighed at the sight of his sheets.

 

“Not again.” Merlin muttered to himself.

 

“Son your mother and I wanted to ….” Balinor said coming into the room.

 

“Dad, get out!” Merlin yelled grabbing the curtains around his bed.

 

“Son?” Balinor asked walking towards him.

 

“You wanted something?” Merlin asked.

 

“What are you hiding son?” Balinor wondered.

 

“Nothing I swear.” Merlin said too quickly for Balinor to believe him.

 

Balinor quickly grabbed the curtains and pulled them back to reveal Merlin’s cum covered bed sheet

 

“Umm son...”

 

“I was going to see Gaius; I think I’m sick it’s the second time it’s happened. Maybe someone put a spell on me.” Merlin rushed out.

 

Balinor couldn’t help himself when he laughed out loud, _Oh how I hope Uther is having to go through this as well._ Balinor thought.

 

“Son you’re not sick and no one has placed a spell on you, it’s just your body. It’s perfectly normal.” Balinor informed his son.

 

“Normal ? I … It gets you know and then ….” Merlin babbled.

 

“Son there called wet dreams; it’s when a boy turns into a man. They have dreams about people they like sexually and they normally wake up as they cum.” Balinor informed his son.

 

“But …”

 

“Son I’m sure if you ask your friends Gwaine and Percival they will tell you the same thing. It’s a part of growing up. Hell even Arthur should be going through this as well.” Balinor replied.

 

“So will it go away?” Merlin asked.

 

“No, you’re still wake with a hard on but the wet dreams will stop if you’re in a loving relationship and ummm having you know.” Balinor said finally getting uncomfortable.

 

“So you’re saying I have to have sex for it to go away?” Merlin asked.

 

“Yes but only with the right person.” Balinor told him.

 

“Umm thanks dad.” Merlin replied.

 

“Anyways I came to ask if you wanted to join your mother and I on a ride.” Balinor asked getting back to the reason he had come.

 

“Sorry father maybe another time, I promised Arthur that I would watch him and Gwaine train.” Merlin replied.

 

“Very well son.” Balinor smiled and patted his son’s shoulder.

 

“Have faith son.” Balinor told his son before leaving the room.

“Faith right, Arthur’s a prat.” Merlin muttered.

Merlin once again found himself sitting on the steps of the castle watching Arthur and Gwaine go at when he felt someone sit down next to him.

 

“How’s it going Merlin?” Percival asked.

 

“Alright. How about you?”

 

“I’m going to ask Gwaine to be my boyfriend today.” Percival smiled.

 

“Oh that’s great. Oh please let me be there when you ask him.” Merlin smiled, smiling dreamily at Arthur.

 

“Still nothing from Prince Prat then?” Percival asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked, feeling nervous.

 

“Oh come on. We’ve knew since the moment we met you. Plus Morgana can’t keep a secret when you bribe her.” Percival laughed.

 

“She told? I can't have Arthur knowing I just can't. You and Gwaine won't say anything will you? I need to tell him when I am ready.”

 

“We won’t tell him, Gwaine’s got a gold coin bet on with your father and Uther.” Percival shook his head.

 

“Thank you.” Merlin smiled. “Are you going to be training then?” Merlin frowned, just realising what Percival said. “Hang on. What bet?”

 

“Oh umm well you see... oh look it’s my turn. Bye Merlin.” Percival quickly got up and rushed onto the field leaving Gwaine to take the fall.

 

“Hey pal, how’s things with Princess?” Gwaine asked sitting down.

 

“Never mind that what is this bet you made with Uncle Uther?”

 

“What? Who told you? Was it Morgana? I bet it was.” Gwaine muttered.

 

“No it wasn't Morgana.”

 

“Not Morgana...hmmm well it’s not Princess, and your dad wouldn’t say anything so was it your mum?”

 

“Gwaine it was none of them. Look you either tell me what the bet was about or I will tell Arthur.”

 

“Oh well it’s about well... I only found out because I joined my dad at their poker night and did you know Uther cheats and it’s so funny when there drunk I have so much blackmail on dad to get me out of trouble for years. Did you know that Uther and Balinor sing when drunk it’s so funny.” Gwaine babbled.

 

“I hear they also moan about their wives, saying they would be lost without them, of course they don't know that me and Arthur know that.”

 

“Really? Oh we’re never going to be in trouble again with his stuff.” Gwaine laughed.

 

Merlin laughed. “I know its grea - hey stop changing subject, now tell.”

 

“Aw damn I almost had you.” Gwaine laughed. “Okay see the bets about how long it takes blondy to see that you love him and he you. Uther thinks it won’t be till he’s at least 17 but bet for 18 because Arthur can be pretty stupid at times.”

 

“This is Arthur we are talking about. I am willing to bet I am old and grey before that day comes.”

 

“Now Merlin have faith it will all work out, and hey just remember if it does happen by the time Morgana has seen it Arthur is in some really big trouble.” Gwaine smirked.

 

Merlin couldn't help but laugh at that.

 

Percival blocked a hit Arthur aimed at him before walking over to get a drink. “Arthur why do you never ask Merlin to join in? I know he has his magic but it is always best to know how to swing a sword as well.”

 

“I know but it didn’t work out well the last time and I don’t want Merlin to get angry and put a spell on me.” Arthur laughed.

 

“Then don't act and let him see you are better than him. I’ll show you.” Percival picked up another sword and walked over to Merlin who was still talking to Gwaine.

 

“This should be good.” Arthur rolled his eyes and followed his friend.

 

“Hey Merlin? Care to train with me?”

 

“I don't know. It didn't end well last time.”

 

“You wasn't training with me last time. Come on. Please.”

 

Merlin stared at the sword Percival was holding before slowly taking it from him, following him into the middle of the training ground. “Okay, let’s start slow.” As Percival moved his sword he told Merlin what moves he did so Merlin could block them. “Left, right, left, left, up.”

 

Merlin smiled as he started to block the moves Percival was doing.

 

“That’s great Merlin. Now faster. Left, right, left, left, up.”

 

“Thank you Percival.” Merlin laughed. “Can we try now and you not tell me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Arthur watched as Merlin and Percival fought, he didn’t like that it was Percival showing Merlin how to fight that was his job as his best friend but seeing how he acted last time maybe it was for the best that it wasn’t him.

 

Every time Arthur got Merlin mad at him he knew he was one mistake away from Merlin turning him into an animal.

 

“So Princess how are things going?” Gwaine asked.

 

“Great, well they would be if Morgana would stop hitting me over the head every time I try to ask Gwen if I can woo her.” Arthur replied.

 

“Well you’re not really Gwen’s soul mate.”

 

“Yes thank you I know. But where the hell is he then huh, pretty lady like her, you just know she was meant to be Queen.” Arthur smiled.

 

“Thought that was your job Princess.” Gwaine laughed.

 

“Sometime I wonder what Percival sees in you.” Arthur said.

 

Merlin swung his sword and beamed when it clashed with Percival’s and knocked it out of his hand. “I did it!” he laughed.

 

Merlin stuck his sword in the ground and ran over to Gwaine and Arthur, standing in front of the blond. “Did you see? I actually fought back with a sword and won.”

 

“Yeah Merlin I saw. It was great.” Arthur smiled.

 

“You beat my Percival.” Gwaine smirked. “Only I get to do that.” Gwaine laughed.

 

Merlin laughed.

 

“Um, Arthur? Why don't you train with Merlin now. I want to talk to Gwaine alone.”

 

Arthur looked at Percival as if he was mad but nodded his head.

 

Arthur and Merlin walked onto the field while Gwaine looked at Percival waiting for him to start.

 

Percival realised he was alone and all of a sudden found himself nervous. “Um, Gwaine, we have known each other a while now haven't we.”

 

“All our lives Percival.” Gwaine replied.

 

“Yes. Of course we have.. sorry.. um. The thing is, we not really a thing, a question really.”

 

“Percival the only time I have ever seen you this way was last year when we went swimming in the lake and didn’t bring a change of clothes. Why are you so nervous? You can tell me.”

 

“Gwaine I have fallen in love with you... I know you will say that you love me too but this love I feel is different, I want to hold you all the time, kiss you when we like, shout it for all to hear that my heart belongs to you and only you. Gwaine... will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Gwaine smiled and pulled Percival into a deep kiss. “Does that answer your question baby.”

 

“It does but I would like to hear the words.” Percival smiled.

 

“I love you Percival it would be great honour to be your boyfriend.” Gwaine smiled.

 

Percival laughed and picked Gwaine up, spinning him around before planting his feet back on the ground, kissing him with all he had.

 

“Aw look at that.” Merlin said, stopping his training with Arthur, a dreamy smile on his face.

 

Arthur turned to see what Merlin was talking about and smiled “I’m happy for them.”

 

“You don't sound overly happy for them.”

 

“I am. Really Merlin. One day we will have that.” Arthur smiled.

 

“We will?” Merlin asked, thinking Arthur meant those two.

 

“Of course. When you find that special someone and I finally get Morgana off my back about this Gwen thing.” Arthur said, totally missing the hurt on Merlin’s face.

 

“Whatever Arthur.” Merlin mumbled, slamming his sword into the ground and running off towards the castle.

 

“What have you done now?” Percival asked when he saw the tears running down Merlin’s face as he ran past him and Gwaine.

 

“I have no idea. All I said was that I was happy for you both.” Arthur replied.

 

“And that’s it? Arthur you must have said something else. Merlin was crying when he ran past me and Gwaine.”

 

“Really? I didn’t say anything mean or hurtful.” Arthur said shocked.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Well I said that one day we’ll be happy like you both, Merlin will be with someone and so will I.” Arthur answered.

 

“You said that no wonder he is crying. Aren't you going to go after him?”

 

“I would but you two are keeping me talking.” Arthur snapped.

 

“Then we will stop talking to you.” Percival said, and started to kiss Gwaine who happily returned the kiss.

 

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked after Merlin.

 

When Arthur found himself outside his best friend’s door he couldn’t help but wonder just how angry Merlin could be.

 

Arthur raised his hand and knocked on the door.

 

Merlin opened the door and seeing Arthur there quickly shut it, using a spell to get rid of his red eyes that show that he has been crying before opening the door again. “Yes?”

 

“I just wanted to say sorry, though I have no idea why seeing as I didn’t say anything hurtful. Are you just being a girl again Merlin?” Arthur said speaking before thinking.

“You say you don't say anything hurtful and then say something like that to me, calling me a girl just because I show I have feelings and don't act all brave and stupid like you always try to.” Merlin shoved Arthur in the chest pushing him back. “Leave me alone!” he yelled before slamming the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment


	17. Age 16

Arthur had finally given up on trying to court Gwen, only because his sister had threatened to turn him into a girl, but lately Arthur had been feeling something different towards Merlin, he seemed to have replaced Gwen in his dreams and Arthur was beginning to feel threatened by the other knights that would smile at Merlin.

 

Hoping to get over his new weird found feeling for Merlin, Arthur started see Emma, and things were going great until a new lord’s son showed up wanting to be a knight of Camelot.

 

Arthur watched from where he stood as Merlin and Gwaine fought and couldn’t help be feel proud of Merlin when he won Merlin was getting better and better, he still hated the fact that Merlin’s sword skills were improving with no thanks to him. It should be him who taught Merlin, not others.

 

Merlin bent down to pick up Gwaine’s sword and Arthur felt himself staring at Merlin’s arse, he shook his head. No. He couldn't. It was bad enough Merlin replaced Gwen in his dreams at night; he couldn't let Merlin take over his daydreams also. Looking to the side he saw two maids laughing, he recognised one as Emma.

 

Arthur smiled and walked over to where Emma and her friend stood.

 

“Good morning Emma.” Arthur smiled and kissed her cheek.

 

Emma looked a little stunned before smiling and giving Arthur a curtsy. “Good morning my lord.”

 

“I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight? I know our last date got interrupted, I wish to make it up to you.” Arthur smiled.

 

“If that is what my lord so pleases I would be honoured to have dinner with you.”

 

“Emma you don’t have to if you don’t wish it, I’m not asking as Prince Arthur.” Arthur told her softly.

 

“You are not?” she questioned.

 

“No, I’ve never asked you as Prince Arthur. I like you Emma that’s why I’m asking.” Arthur answered.

 

“Then yes... Arthur. I would like that.” she smiled.

 

“Then it would be my honour. Thank you Emma.” Arthur smiled.

 

Merlin looked over to see if Arthur was still watching, he wouldn’t tell anyone this but he secretly enjoyed having Arthur there while he trained. But when he found Arthur’s spot empty Merlin’s eyes searched the area for any sight of him.

Merlin growled under his breath when he saw him standing there smiling at Emma, the only reason Merlin wasn’t planning on putting a spell on her was because he knew that one day Arthur would be his and not her’s.

 

Merlin was too busy watching Arthur and Emma make gooey eyes at one another to notice that Gwaine hadn’t realised Merlin wasn’t paying attention.

 

Arthur smiled at Emma. “I’ll look forward to dinner. My lady.”

 

“My lord.” Emma said, curtsying.

 

Arthur was about to place another kiss on her cheek when he heard a loud scream, turning around he found Merlin in Gwaine’s arms being lead away.

 

“If you ladies will excuse me.” Arthur told them not waiting for an answer before he ran after them.

 

“I’m sorry Merlin.”

 

“It’s my fault. I wasn't focusing, just get me to Gaius.” he moaned, holding his side where Gwaine had caught him with his sword. Merlin gasped out and fell from Gwaine’s arms only to be picked up by someone he had never seen before.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Who are you?” Gwaine asked.

 

“My name is Lancelot, I have come to Camelot in order to be a knight. Where is the physician?”

 

“I’ll lead the way.” Gwaine said and hurried to Gaius’ quarters, Lancelot hurrying after him with Merlin in his arms, Merlin’s arms going around Lancelot’s neck.

 

Arthur ran after them only to stop in shock at a man he never know holding his Merlin, wait his Merlin, he hadn’t been his Merlin since they were kids.

 

Arthur entered Gaius’s chambers and ran over to Merlin.

 

“Is he going to be okay? And who the hell are you?” Arthur said pointing at Lancelot.

 

“My name is Lancelot.”

 

“Arthur don't be so snappy, he carried me here when I collapsed.” Merlin said, hissing when Gaius placed a damp cloth on his side where his wound was.

 

“Yes well he wouldn’t have had to if Gwaine was paying attention.” Arthur hissed.

 

“Don’t blame Gwaine it was me that got distracted and wasn't paying attention.” Merlin stood up, wincing a little. “Can I go now Gaius?”

 

“Of course. Balinor can heal your wound quicker. He is in the throne room with the King.”

 

“Thank you Gaius, Lancelot you can come as well.”

 

Lancelot moved his arm so he was supporting Merlin and helped him from the room, stopping when Merlin stopped to look at Arthur. “And next time Arthur. Get all of your facts right before shouting your head off about things you don't understand.”

 

“What’s up with Merlin lately Gwaine?” Arthur asked.

 

“Arthur if you don't know by now you never will.” he said, leaving the room and the Prince to think on what he had just been told.

 

Uther and Balinor looked up when the doors to the throne room opened.

 

“Son, what happened?” Balinor asked walking towards his son.

 

“Who are you?” Uther yelled.

 

“Uncle Uther please. If it was he who injured me do you really think he would bring me here?” Merlin asked.

 

“Well then what is he doing here?” Uther demanded.

 

“Uther please this can wait till I have healed my son.” Balinor informed his old friend.

 

“Umm.” Uther said eyeing Lancelot up.

 

“Uncle Uther stop looking at him like that, he has helped me, he carried me to Gaius when I couldn't walk.”

 

“What happened boy?” Uther asked.

 

“I was asking a knight how I would go about an audience with the King when I saw Merlin collapse so I picked him up and someone called Gwaine told me to follow him to Gaius’ quarters.” Lancelot explained.

 

“Umm and why did you wish to speak with me?” Uther asked.

 

Lancelot bowed. “Sire. I wish to fulfill my lifelong dream and become a knight of Camelot. I have been training all of my life and only set out to Camelot when I felt ready.”

 

“Oh and what family to you come from?” Uther questioned.

 

“I am not from a noble family if that is what you are wanting to know sire.”

 

Uther rolled his eyes. “Even if you were my wife would make me knight you anyway.”

 

“Uncle Uther? Please? He didn't have to come over to me.”

 

“No he didn’t.” Uther sighed.

 

“And you said it yourself, Ygraine would make you do it anyway.” Balinor agreed.

 

“Kneel.” Uther demanded.

 

Lancelot knelt in front of the King, his head bowed.

 

“I King Uther of Camelot hereby knight you Sir Lancelot.” Uther informed the room.

 

“Now the both of you get out we were in the middle of important business” Uther demanded.

 

“Uther I highly think a card game is an important business matter.” Balinor chuckled.

 

“Oh but it is father. You and Uncle Uther need to decide where to play next so you are not caught and found out by mother and Auntie Ygraine.” Merlin said, smiling.

 

“The boy is right Uther.” Balinor laughed.

“Oh do shut up Balinor.” Uther chuckled.


	18. Age 17

It had been a year since Lancelot had come to Camelot and he found that he was still disliked by Prince Arthur, the poor Knight never really knew what he had done until one day Morgana took him aside after Arthur had beaten him in training and told him why Arthur hated him so much and asked Lancelot if he can help open her stupid brother’s eyes.

 

“The reason my stupid brother is showing anger towards you is because you are being nice to Merlin.”

 

“I don't understand. I thought Arthur and Merlin are friends.”

 

“They are Lancelot, the thing is Merlin is in love with Arthur, has been for years, waiting for Arthur to see this but Arthur being Arthur is still yet to see that not only does Merlin love him but that he also loves Merlin.”

 

Lancelot sighed. “Poor Merlin. I always wondered why he felt down around Arthur sometimes.”

 

“You are a close friend with Merlin aren't you Lancelot?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you want to help him?”

 

“Merlin has done more for me in this past year, whatever I can do to help him is the least I can do.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Why Morgana?”

 

Morgana looked up at the knight and smirked. “Because I have a plan.”

 

It was a few weeks later that Morgana put her plan into action, getting her mother and Aunt Hunith to help her.

 

Arthur smiled when he saw Merlin sitting on the stone steps of the Castle, he loved it when Merlin came to watch him but that smile soon turned into a frown when Lancelot came running up to Merlin saying something that had Merlin laughing and going off with him.

 

“Just wait till I have you training again.” Arthur growled.

 

“Talking to yourself again Princess?” Gwaine laughed.

 

“Who does he think he is just walking off with Merlin like that.” Arthur growled.

 

“Who? Lancelot, man your acting like you did when I first came to Camelot, what next you going to tell him to stay away from your Merlin?” Gwaine laughed.

 

“He is not my Merlin. We’re just friends.” Arthur snapped.

 

“Then why the frown and jealousy?” Percival asked wrapping his arms around Gwaine’s waist.

 

“I am not jealous.” Arthur hissed.

 

“Then let’s turn that frown upside down.” Gwaine smirked.

 

“How about I turn your face inside out!” Arthur snapped before walking away.

 

“You really shouldn’t get him worked up.” Percival warned.

 

“I know but it’s fun.” Gwaine laughed.

 

Merlin and Lancelot looked round the square trying to find the perfect gift for Gwen.

“So you're planning on asking her out?” Merlin asked.

 

“I do, but I am nervous Merlin.”

 

“Don’t be. Gwen has been waiting for this day for as long as I can remember.” Merlin smiled.

 

“Yes but I heard she was with Arthur, who can top that. I am just a knight. She deserves so much more.”

 

Merlin laughed. “Mate Arthur never had a chance, even if me and him we’re meant to be. You can’t stop Morgana when she wants her own way. Plus you're more than a knight to her.”

 

“Can you help me Merlin? You know her more than I do.”

 

“Of course. One of us should get our happy ending.” Merlin smiled sadly.

 

Lancelot moved forwards and took Merlin in his arms. “You will get your happy ending Merlin. I promise.”

 

Arthur had just turned the corner to see Lancelot pull Merlin into his arms and hug him, even though it looked like a friend hug it still enraged him and Arthur stormed off leaving Lancelot and Merlin none the wiser.

 

Arthur wanted answers and he wanted know his future and the only one that could tell him want he wanted to know was his annoying little sister Morgana.

 

“Morgana I need to talk to you.” Arthur said coming into her room without knocking.

 

“I only talk to those who have manners and you not knocking shows me you have none.”

 

“But you already knew that Morgana.” Arthur smirked pulling out chair and sitting down.

 

“Of course. How you treat Merlin tells me you are no gentleman either.”

 

Arthur sighed. “So you know why I’m here then?”

 

Morgana turned to face her brother, a smug look on her face. “I see all and know all remember.”

 

“Yeah how can I forget. So come on tell me why I’m feeling like this?” Arthur asked.

 

“What’s it worth?”

 

“You know I loved it when you were younger and all I had to do was give you a cookie.” Arthur complained.

 

“I love dresses now. But I know you cannot afford them. What I want is something more.”

 

“And what dear sister is that?” Arthur asked.

 

“You know how I love Leon. I am still only sixteen. I need, well, Leon needs, father’s permission to date me. You have to get father to agree to it, once he does I will tell you all you need to know.”

 

“What? Father would never agree to that and you know it.” Arthur yelled.

 

“Wrong Arthur.” Morgana stood up and bent forwards slightly getting in Arthur’s personal space. “Over the years you and Merlin have managed to get enough blackmail material on father, I suggest you start to use it.”

 

“I’m not going to waste the good stuff on something that can wait another year.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

 

Morgana straightened up and smiled sweetly. “Then dear brother you don't get what you have come here seeking.”

 

Arthur growled and stood up storming out of the room and all the way to the training field where he found Leon practicing.

 

“Leon!” Arthur yelled.

 

Leon stopped his actions and saw a rather angry looking Arthur storming towards him, he looked up and saw Morgana at her window. ‘What has his love done now?’ he thought. “Everything alright Arthur?”

 

“You're coming with me NOW.” Arthur yelled walking away.

 

Leon quickly dropped his sword and ran to follow Arthur. “What’s wrong? Arthur slow down.”

 

“Shut up and follow me.” Arthur hissed and made a turn to head towards his parents chambers.

 

“Arthur why are you snapping and yelling at me? Have I done something to offend you that I am unaware of?”

 

Arthur growled and stopped turning to face Leon “You want my father’s permission right?”

 

“Yes. But why are you snapping at me, that is what I don't understand.”

 

“Look you want my help or do you want to wait another year?” Arthur demanded.

 

“I want your help.”

 

“Right answer, now shut up.” Arthur started walking again, Leon could make out some words that Arthur seemed to be muttering under his breath before they came to the royal chambers.

 

Arthur raised his hand and knocked on the door.

 

“Who is it?” His mother’s voice called from inside.

 

“Mother it’s me, I wish to speak with you and father.” Arthur replied.

 

Ygraine opened the door and smiled at her son. “You look too much like your father when you’re mad.” Ygraine laughed.

 

“Can we come in mother?” Arthur asked.

 

Ygraine stepped away allowing the two young boys to enter the room, Uther looked up from his desk and smiled at his son before frowning when he saw Leon.

 

“Mother, father this is Leon.” Arthur patted Leon on the back a little too hard.

 

Uther merely nodded before dropping his head once more to read his documents, he knew Leon, he also knew his intentions towards his daughter.

 

“It’s lovely to meet you Leon.” Ygraine smiled. “May I ask why you both have come to see us?”

 

“Does it matter?” Uther asked. “We haven't time anyway love these documents need reading and signing.”

 

“My dear Uther that’s your job, I did happen to offer but you turn it down so boys why don’t you sit talk with me while my husband does his homework.” Ygraine giggled sitting down at the table.

 

“Well mother Leon here has something important to ask you and father.” Arthur said sitting down.

 

“No I don’t.” Leon quickly said, panicking.

 

“Of course you did.” Arthur kicked Leon hard under the table.

 

“Ow! No kicking. Okay I would like the King and Queens permission to court their daughter, who I am already in love with.”

 

Uther stood up and slammed his hands down on his desk. “Absolutely not. It isn't love you feel it is lust, someone your age doesn't know what love is. You do not have our permission, now or ever.”

 

Leon stood up. “I’m sorry. I’ll just go.”

 

“Now you sit right back down young man.” Ygraine demanded. “And Uther I don’t remember giving you permission to speak for me.”

 

Arthur smirked from where he sat watching both Leon and Uther sit back down.

 

“Now dear tell me why you wish to court my daughter?” Ygraine asked.

 

“I love her. Yes we are only sixteen and seventeen but I know how I feel, she is the last thing I think of before falling asleep, first thing when I wake up. If I see her smiling it brightens my day knowing she is happy, if she is sad I go scouring the woods to get her favourite flowers just hoping they will put a smile back on her beautiful face.”

 

Ygraine smiled at the young man.

 

‘Could I love Merlin like that? Please he’s just my friend.’ Arthur thought.

 

“And does she return these feelings?” Ygraine asked already knowing the answer.

 

“Yes. I believe she does. I want to court Morgana as she is my life; I told her I would do nothing until I get permission.”

 

“And if I gave you this permission what would you do?” Ygraine questioned.

 

“I would court her, in the proper way, we are never alone, I tell you or the King where we will be, ask what you think, if you don't agree then I will change plans.”

 

“And why would my input on how you date my daughter be important? Would you do anything that would hurt her?” Ygraine questioned.

 

“No. I’d give my life for her, I would rather die than hurt her.”

 

“But he is lying Ygraine, don't fall for it, he just wants to do want all teenagers boys his age wants to do. Get his leg over.”

 

“Oh and is that want you wanted when you courted me?” Ygraine asked looking over at her husband.

 

“No, well, eventually, but not as soon as we started courting.”

 

Ygraine raised her eyebrow looking at her husband.

 

“You know what I mean. Stop twisting things.”

 

“So I twist things now do I?” Ygraine asked.

 

“Arthur you wipe that smirk off your face, Ygraine you have had your fun and you.” he said, pointing at Leon. “You say you want both of our permission? My wife may give it but I don’t.”

 

“I don’t see this as fun Uther, I’m simply trying to get a grasp of the boy our daughter loves, now do you wish to anger me carry on but if you wish to shut up and sit then please do so and let me talk.” Ygraine said calmly.

 

Uther knew he was in trouble when his wife didn’t yell at him; it was a sign really if she spoke calmly while you fought you were in for it and if she yelled you knew you were somewhat safe for the moment.

 

“Yes dear.” Uther sat back down and stare at Leon with evil eyes.

 

“Now where was I? Oh yes my input, if you wanted to come to me ask then that’s fine but don’t you think my daughter would like it better if her parents didn’t plan how she was courted?” Ygraine asked.

 

“Well yes but I not only want to make her happy but also make you happy with your decision should you wish to let me court her.”

 

Ygraine smiled. “You’re a good boy Leon, one of my son’s best knight if you don’t include Gwaine and Percival, but our happiness well it would not stop you from being with my little girl, now I’m sure you would be a wonderful match for her and far better than anymore marriage for land or treaty.” Ygraine smiled. “You have my permission dear but if you break her heart well lets just say my sweet daughter won’t have time to make you regret it.”

 

“Thank you so much my Queen. But unless the King gives permission it wouldn't feel right. I want to do this properly.”

 

Arthur sighed his plan didn’t seem to work and he wasn’t going to waste any of his blackmail on something like this, but there had to be something he could do.

 

“Father what do you say? He has mine and mother’s permission.” Arthur said.

 

Uther looked at his wife who looked calm, too calm. “Leon, you have my permission. But I am warning you, you harm my daughter in any way then I will not hesitate to kill you.”

 

“See that wasn’t so bad now, why don’t you boys run along” Ygraine smiled.

 

Arthur quickly pulled Leon out of his seat and out of his parent’s chambers.

“I think my big bad king needs a reward for being so nice” Ygraine smirked dragging Uther over to the bed.

Merlin and Lancelot had finished looking round and had started to walk back towards the castle, Lancelot was so sure his plan to woo Gwen would work but he had faith in his friend.

 

“You sure this will work Merlin?” Lancelot asked, holding the small bunch of flowers.

 

“Absolutely.” Merlin’s eyes glowed gold and the small bunch of flowers in Lancelot hand got bigger and bigger until Lancelot had to use both hands to carry them. “She will be at home now having her dinner.”

 

Lancelot nodded and took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Gwen’s home.

 

Arthur pushed open Morgana’s chamber door and pulled Leon inside before closing the door.

 

“Ask her. We have things to talk about.” Arthur demanded.

 

“Morgana would you do me the greatest honour and become my girlfriend?” Leon asked.

 

Morgana slowly stood up and looked from her brother to Leon. “My brother did it? You got mother and father’s permission?”

 

“Yes I have.” Leon smiled.

 

“And I didn’t even have to use blackmail.” Arthur smirked.

 

“Was mother and father together?”

 

“Of course.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Did you really think you were the only one that could play this game dear sister?”

 

“You used mother to get father to agree?” Morgana smiled and looked at Leon. “Yes Leon. Nothing would make me happier.” she said as she picked up the bottom of her dress and ran to her knight.

Arthur stepped in the way and smirked. “Not so fast sister. We had a deal.”

 

“Patience dear brother I will tell you all you need to know once I kiss my knight.” Morgana said, shoving Arthur put of the way before planting her lips on Leon’s.

 

Arthur looked away for a moment before going and opening the door and walking back to the happy couple. “You have had your kiss.” Arthur said grabbing Leon and throwing him out of the room and locking the door. “Now stop wasting my time and answer my question.”

 

“What was the question again?”

 

“Why do I feel this way? What does my future hold for me?” Arthur asked sitting down.

 

“What way Arthur?” she asked as she sat facing her brother. “Tell me what you feel and when you do.”

 

Arthur sighed. “Jealous, angry but mostly confused.”

 

“When do you feel these feelings? What are you doing when you feel them?”

 

“Mostly when I’m around Merlin and that Knight Lamelot.”

 

“Lancelot Arthur. Let me paint you a picture. If a girl was laughing and hugging Leon and I hated it what would you say to me. Think about it.”

 

“That you felt threatened, but come on Morgana no man in his right mind would mess with you.” Arthur replied.

 

“I know that Arthur, you are missing the point, if I saw someone I like and want paying a compliment to another female what would say that I was?”

 

“Jealous.”

 

“Yes! Would I be jealous of the girl or of the guy I like?”

 

“No you would be Jealous of the person making them happy.”

 

“Good. Now lets change this picture, same situation but instead of me hating the girl for getting a compliment off the guy I like it is you hating Lancelot for giving Merlin one. Are you understanding it more now? Why are you jealous of Lancelot, remember the situation.”

 

“Wait, are you saying that I like like Merlin?” Arthur asked shocked.

 

“Finally my idiot of a brother gets it. And don't deny it, if you didn't like him you wouldn't be feeling this way.”

 

“Oh come on Morgana I can’t really be in love with him, we’re just friends” Arthur rolled his eyes.

 

“Love? Who mentioned love? I merely said you are jealous because you like him that way. Friends can grow into more Arthur, Gwaine and Percival are proof of that. As for your future I see a happy and loving one, but only if you make the right choice.”

 

“You said love Morgana, this was a bad idea you know what it’s because I don’t think Lamelot is good for Merlin that’s it.” Arthur smiled to himself.

 

“I never mentioned love until you did Arthur and you know it.” Morgana sighed and stood up and walked over to her door, opening it signalling for Arthur to leave. “Just remember one thing Arthur. If you think Lancelot is good for Merlin and will make him happy then why do you hate him so?”

 

Arthur growled and stormed out of the room muttering to himself.

 

Gwen opened her door and smiled when she saw Lancelot standing there. “My I don’t think I’ve ever seen a bigger bunch of flowers.”

 

“All for you my lady.” Lancelot said as he handed them over. “I am afraid no amount of flowers can do for what I ask in return.”

 

“Oh and what kind knight do you ask?” Gwen smiled smelling the flowers.

 

“I ask for your heart as you already have mine. Would you do me the honour of allowing me to court you my lady?”

 

“I can give you my heart seeing as you already have it, I would be honoured for you to court me.” Gwen smiled and blushed.

Merlin seeing what Lancelot was about to do quickly grabbed the flowers from Gwen, just in time as Lancelot picked Gwen up and spun her around before placing her back on her feet kissing her.


	19. Age 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note: Ygraine and Balinor are alive, Uther and Morgana are good and Magic is allowed..   
> Please don’t forget to review   
> Thank you Allthingsmagical for all your help love you girl x

Uther and Balinor sat in the throne room playing cards when Gwaine came in smirking.

 

“What are you smirking about?” Uther asked.

 

“Nothing.” Gwaine said sitting down.

 

Balinor laughed. “You believe you’re going to win the bet don’t you seeing as Uther and myself had already lost.”

 

“Oh is Arthur 18 already, wow time flies.” Gwaine smirked.

 

“Morgana told you something didn’t she?” Uther questioned.

 

“She might have said something.” Gwaine replied.

 

“And what did this something cost you?” Uther asked.

 

“That she could be the first person to smack Arthur.” Gwaine answered.

 

“I think our wives already have that spot.” Balinor laughed as he dealt out a new game.

 

Arthur woke in the morning from another dream of Merlin and sighed even though he didn’t want to admit it but he knew he was falling hard for his best friend. Slowly Arthur got out of bed and washed and dressed, he planned on seeing if Merlin wanted to train with him but thought better of it and planned to ask Merlin to go out on a hunt with him, they were now old enough to go without knights and it had become one of Arthur’s favourite moments with Merlin.

 

Arthur found Merlin in the stables smiling up at his horse.

 

“Merlin?”

 

“Good morning Arthur.” Merlin smiled.

 

Arthur smiled back at the gorgeous smile that had been filling his dreams. “Good morning Merlin. I came to ask if you would join me on a hunt this morning?”

 

“Oh sorry Arthur I’ve got plans.”

 

“Oh.” Arthur looked rejected. “I will leave you to your morning then Merlin.” he said, feeling slightly down as he made to walk from the stables. First time he asks Merlin out and he gets rejected. Arthur felt hurt.

 

“You alright mate?” Gwaine asked as he passed Arthur.

 

“Leave me alone, please Gwaine. I am not in the mood for your jokes.”

 

“Alright if that’s how you feel.” Gwaine said and carried on walking.

 

“Whatever Gwaine. See you later.”

 

As Arthur walked back to his room he saw Merlin and one of his knights laughing as they rode out of Camelot.

 

“So what are you going to do dear Brother?” Morgana asked.

 

“I want Merlin, I asked him out this morning but he said he has plans, he has just rode off with Bradley.”

 

“So you realised then?” Morgana replied.

 

“That I like Merlin? Yes. I realised after waking up after having too many wet dreams about him.” Arthur sighed.

 

“I so did not need to know that Arthur.” Morgana told him, “So what next?”

 

“What do you mean? Nothing, Merlin was happy when I saw this morning, obviously Bradley makes him happy. And me, I have done nothing but hurt and upset him lately.”

 

“So you're going to give up? You’re Arthur Pendragon Prince of Camelot. Since when did you become a quitter?” Morgana asked him.

 

“I haven't and I am well aware of who I am but Merlin is happy. That is all I want for him. Yes it hurts that it isn't me he is happy with but as long as he is.”

 

“Hmm you know if you were that small 6 year old you would have pushed Bradley and dragged Merlin away because you knew Merlin is very as happy as when he is with you. You’re letting him go Arthur and you haven’t even tried to win his heart. You might not see it that way but you are quitting before you even started.” Morgana informed.

 

“Morgana just leave me alone please.”

 

“Fine Arthur, I guess I’m not that powerful after all because I never thought I would see the day my brother became a quitter.” With that Morgana walked off.

 

“I am not a quitter!” he yelled after her.

 

“Who are you trying to convince me or yourself.” Morgana yelled back as she disappeared.

 

Arthur ran after Morgana and stopped her by grabbing her arm and spinning her around. Getting in her personal space. “There is a big difference between quitting and knowing that you have already been beaten, Merlin is happy with Bradley, why break his heart for my own selfish gain?”

 

“What is going on here?”

 

Both siblings turned to see Ygraine and Hunith standing there.

 

“Nothing, just putting Morgana straight as she is wrong as usual.”

 

“Arthur dear out of you both you are always the wrong one.” Ygraine said.

 

“And he’s wrong this time as well.” Morgana replied.

 

“What is this all about?” Hunith asked.

 

“Nothing, just back off Morgana.” Arthur snapped, turning to leave.

 

“You take one more step I don't care how old you are, you will go over my knee.” Ygraine threatened.

 

“You don’t know what you’re about to give up.” Morgana warned.

 

“I have known Merlin all my life. Of course I do.”

 

“No you don’t Arthur” Morgana shook her head.

 

“Merlin? What has this to do with my baby?” Hunith asked.

 

“Merlin has found love with knight Bradley and Morgana here think I should break his heart by telling him not to stay with Bradley but with me.”

 

Hunith let out a small giggle before she could control herself. “Sorry that was rude of me.”

 

Morgana looked at her auntie knowing full well that she knew something Morgana didn’t.

 

“So Arthur here is going to quit before he’s started all because he saw Merlin laughing.” Morgana rolled her eyes.

 

“Arthur dear you are Merlin’s closest friend. Instead of thinking it is all over before it has even started, wait until Merlin comes back, be a friend and ask about Bradley and if Merlin lets on that they are just friends then tell Merlin how you feel.”

 

“And if he says that him and Bradley are together?”

 

“Then still tell Merlin how you feel and let him choose.”

 

“Or you can quit and have father find you a nice little wife.” Morgana added.

 

Arthur sighed. “What do you think auntie Hunith?”

 

“I’ve known you since you were small Arthur and never once have you given up as easier. I think you should follow your heart.” Hunith replied.

 

Arthur nodded and walked away.

 

“So who is Bradley really?” Morgana asked when Arthur had disappeared.

 

“Just a friend nothing more. My baby’s heart belongs to one man and one man only.” Hunith replied.

 

“All we can do now is wait to see what happens next.” Ygraine sighed.

 

“And pray Arthur doesn’t give up too soon.” Morgan said sadly.

 

Merlin smiled as he walked back to his room, He couldn’t help but feel that something was about to change and somehow he knew it was going to be a good change.

 

When Merlin entered his room he was shocked to see Arthur laying on his bed on his side, his back to the door, head on his pillow.

 

“Umm Arthur?” Merlin said confused.

 

Arthur looked over his shoulder, seeing Merlin he sat up. “Hey Merlin.”

 

“Are you okay?” Merlin asked worried.

 

Arthur smiled. “I’m fine. How was your morning with Bradley?”

 

“Oh good, we meet up with his boyfriend Colin and had a swim it was great Gwaine and Percival tried to throw me in the lake, if you didn’t have plans I would have asked you. How was the hunting trip?” Merlin asked sitting on the bed.

 

“I didn't go Merlin. I asked you to go with me, kind of like a date, but when you said you were going out with Bradley I, well, I kind of spent the morning in a mood, shouting at Morgana.”

 

“Arthur how was I meant to know it was date, normally a date is something both people like doing. You know I’m not a great fan of hunting. And you shouldn’t yell at Morgana you're never going to win.”

 

“I know that now. And I know you don't like hunting but I was hoping to teach you how to hunt, make it our thing. I know this time I wouldn't snap and lose my patience, because now is different. For me anyway.” Arthur sighed.

 

“Aw Arthur. I would like to have something that is just us, we did when we were young but not hunting.” Merlin shook his head.

 

“Merlin why don't you like hunting?”

 

“It’s killing animals for fun”

 

“No Merlin, for older knights and villagers it is killing for food, me? It is catching them before letting them go.”

 

“Maybe we could give it a go next time but no snapping or I’ll throw you right into the lake.”

 

“I will never snap at you Merlin. Yes I know I used to but that was before I realised.” Arthur stood up. “I’ll leave you to your thoughts.”

 

“No wait Arthur.” Merlin said getting up “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that I would not snap at you like I used to, not now I have realised that I am in love with you Merlin.” Arthur gave Merlin a small smile. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

 

“Wait, stop trying to leave.” Merlin smiled.

 

“I have to Merlin. What I have just told you is a big thing; you need to think things over. I will leave you alone with your thoughts.” Arthur walked over and kissed Merlin’s forehead.

 

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hand when he tried to leave. “Arthur if you would stop trying to leave and give me a moment to speak then you would see that I love you as well. I’ve been waiting for this day since we were thirteen.” Merlin smiled.

 

“Oh Merlin I am sorry. All that I have put you through, these years, flaunting girls in front of you. Merlin how could you not hate me.”

 

Merlin laughed. “I know you Arthur, you’re a little slow on the up take plus I didn’t really know what I was feeling time I had a talk with my dad.”

 

“Slow?” Arthur quickly picked Merlin up and laid him on his back on his bed, laying on top of him. “Not as slow as you think Merlin.” he said, smiling when he saw Merlin blush.

 

“Hey not yet, you have to woo me first.” Merlin smirked.

 

“And I will woo you Merlin. I can woo you with kisses.” he laughed, as he began peppering the brunets face with kisses.

 

Merlin laughed. “Come on or we’ll be late. I wanna see Gwaine before going to dinner.”

 

Arthur sighed and sat up. “If we must.”

 

Merlin smiled and got up taking Arthur’s hand. “Come on or we’ll be late.”

 

Merlin and Arthur walked hand in hand down the hallway to Gwaine’s chambers before Merlin knocked.

 

Gwaine opened the door wrapped in a bed sheet. “Merlin? Arthur umm this is a bad time.”

 

“Baby who is it?” Percival called from inside the room.

 

“Don’t worry you can go back to Percival in a moment, just thought you would like to be the first to know Arthur said he loved me.” Merlin smiled.

 

“Really Arthur?” Gwaine asked shocked.

 

“Yes. I love Merlin.” he said, smiling as he pulled Merlin close to him, kissing his neck.

 

“YES!” Gwaine yelled raising his hands in the air, forgetting that they were keeping up the bed sheet.

 

Arthur quickly covered Merlin’s eyes as the bed sheet fell to the ground. “Man cover up. There is only one cock my Merlin will be seeing besides his own and it isn't yours.”

 

“Sorry Princess but I’m going to go make love to my man.” Gwaine turned round flashing his ass before the door closed Arthur heard Gwaine inform Percival that he just won the bet.

 

“What bet is this?” Arthur asked once the door had closed.

 

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask uncle Uther.” Merlin smiled.

 

“Father? Okay.”

 

Merlin smiled ‘Oh this is going to be fun’ he thought.

 

Arthur and Merlin walked into the great hall and took their seats at the table, ever since Leon started dating Morgana he had been invited to dinner and wanting to be in Uther’s good books he showed up every time.

 

“Good evening mother, Auntie Ygraine, Morgana.” Merlin smiled nodding to Balinor and Uther.

 

“Evening son.” Balinor said along with his wife, Morgana smiling.

 

“How are you this evening?” Ygraine smiled, Uther just rolled his eyes.

 

“Very happy. I am in love with a gorgeous man.” Arthur beamed, holding up his and Merlin's joined hands as he kissed the back of Merlin’s hand.

 

Uther and Balinor covered their ears as their wives screamed Morgana smirked.

 

As they all began to eat Arthur turned to his right. “Mother? What is this bet that I have been hearing about?”

 

“Bet? What bet?” Ygraine asked confused.

 

Uther and Balinor looked at each other before looking back down at their plates.

 

“Well the first thing Merlin did when I confessed my love to Merlin, after a lot of kisses, he told Gwaine who was happy he had won a bet, I know you know everything mother so thought I would ask you. I asked Merlin and he said to ask father but you seem to know more than father on things that get around the castle.”

 

“Why thank you baby, but this is the first I’m hearing of a bet. Uther dear?” Ygraine asked looking at her husband.

 

“Yes My love?” Uther asked knowing there was no way to get out of it.

 

“What is this bet I’m hearing about?” Ygraine asked.

 

“Who else knows about this bet Merlin?” Arthur asked.

 

Under the table Balinor crossed his fingers, hoping his son didn't drop him in it.

 

“It wasn’t my idea love I swear.” Uther said quickly.

 

“Then who’s?” Ygraine asked.

 

“Balinor’s.” Uther said pointing at him “He’s out of control I tried to stop him.”

 

Merlin laughed.

 

“Me? You were the one who started the bet in the first place Uther seeing as it was your son we were betting on. You said and I quote ‘Arthur is very much like me, I bet you that Arthur confesses his love to Merlin by the age of sixteen’ that is what you said.”

 

“Well you were wrong also mister ‘No it won’t be till he’s 19’” Uther replied.

 

“At least it wasn't me who started the bet, that is what has you in trouble.” Balinor said nodding at Ygraine.

 

“You made the bet also on our son’s happiness?” Hunith’s hand went swinging through the air, landing hard on Balinor’s arm. “Stupid fool.”

 

“Yes well we were wrong lesson learnt plus we lost.” Uther said trying to save his neck.

 

“Balinor who else was involved in this bet?” Ygraine asked.

 

“I don't care. Fact is you betted against our sons. Planning on making money on their misery until they confess to each other.” Hunith scolded.

 

“Gwaine was involved along with me and Uther. Just us three. Percival and Morgana knew but they didn't bet.” Balinor informed the angry Queen.

 

“I only knew because I saw it in a dream.” Morgana said, defending herself. “And I am sure that Percival only knew because Gwaine told him.

 

“And what did you get if you won this bet?” Ygraine asked.

“Well it all depended on the age Arthur was when he confessed his feelings to Merlin. Balinor betted that Arthur would be nineteen, if that were so then he would win nineteen gold coins, Gwaine betted Arthur would be eighteen and as he confessed at eighteen Gwaine is now eighteen gold coins richer.” Uther explained, his head hung low.

“So Gwaine won did he? Hmm did you help him my dear?” Ygraine asked looking at her daughter.

 

“No. I knew what they were doing but I thought it wrong.”

 

“Of course it is baby, Uther dear?” Ygraine said looking back at her husband.

 

“No sex for a week?” Uther asked.

 

“That’s seven days didn’t you bet sixteen?” Ygraine smirked.

 

“Sixteen days? My love I can just about survive a week.” Uther gasped.

 

“Well then next time you’ll learn not to bet on your son.” Ygraine said.

 

“Well Balinor bet as well” Uther demanded.

 

“I am not Balinor’s wife.” Ygraine rolled her eyes.

 

“No But I am. Balinor dear you bet nineteen, but because you didn't start up the bet you can have the same as Uther.” Hunith said, smiling.

 

“So we’re just going to pay Gwaine then?” Uther said grumpy.

 

“That’s up to Merlin and Arthur, he is their oldest friend after all.” Ygraine replied.

 

“At least you still have your betting with your card games father.” Arthur said.

 

“Yes I guess we do.” Uther replied.

 

Once dinner was over Arthur and Merlin stood, said goodnight to their family and walked out of the great hall hand in hand. Arthur smiled as he stopped outside Merlin’s chambers.

 

“I don't want to go.”

 

“I know but you have to, you have a busy day of wooing tomorrow” Merlin smiled.

 

“I can start by waking you up with kisses but to do that I will have to come in.” Arthur smirked, moving closer.

 

“Not tonight Arthur.” Merlin said.

 

“I can’t help it Merlin, since finding out I love you and that you love me as well I just can’t seem to want to be apart from you. If only to sleep next to you, just so I am near you, we always used to before when we were younger Merlin.”

 

“I know Arthur but I’m not sure you could keep it at sleeping” Merlin smirked.

 

“I can't risk losing you now I have you. I will not try anything Merlin. It has been so long since you slept in my arms.”

 

“I know. I can’t remember the last time we had a sleepover.” Merlin smiled.

 

“Merlin can I sleep over tonight please?”

 

Merlin pretended to think at about it before smiling and opening his door “Just sleep Pendragon.”

 

“Of course.” Arthur beamed, holding Merlin close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading please don't forget to comment x


	20. Age 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting a few new stories in the coming week I look forward to hearing what you think of them x
> 
> I hope you enjoy x

Merlin woke up and looked out the window; the sun was just starting to come up, Arthur was right behind him, his right arm holding him possessively. “Honestly Arthur, anyone would think I would disappear if you let me go.” he mumbled.

 

Arthur murmured something in his sleep, moving closer, if possible to Merlin, whose eyes widened, Arthur had come to him in the night again, Merlin didn't mind it as he loved waking up in Arthur’s arms but lately Arthur, for some reason, found it amusing to climb into bed beside Merlin with no clothes on.

 

That first morning when Merlin woke up to Arthur’s kisses and his face when he saw Arthur naked in bed with him, Merlin knew he went bright red as his face felt hot, ever since then, if he could do it without getting caught.

 

“Arthur?”

 

“Mur.” he mumbled, his hand moving further down Merlin’s body, “Arthur...whoa!” he yelled and jumped out of bed.

 

Arthur groaned and lifted his head up. “Merlin? What’s wrong?”

 

“Your hand has a mind of its own.”

 

“No it doesn't, that was me, I heard you call my name and I answered you with my hand to show you I was awake.”

 

“How possessive you hold me at night I wasn't sure whether you were asleep or not.”

 

Arthur chucked the covers back and got out of bed, smiling when he saw Merlin’s eyes drop before looking away. “Must you come to me in the middle of the night naked? At least get dressed before coming.”

 

“There are no guards around to see me.”

 

“There would be if you were on your way to mine and the warning bell went off.” Merlin smiled and walked over to Arthur, his arms going around him. “You are supposed to be wooing me Arthur, coming to me in the middle of the night isn't wooing, now get back to your chambers before you get spotted and I will see you later.”

 

“Can I have a kiss and a favour first?”

 

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. “There’s your kiss, now what’s your favour?”

 

Arthur took Merlin’s hand and guided it to his cock and squeezed. “Thank you.” he took his hand from Merlin’s and smiled when Merlin’s hand didn't move. He took Merlin’s face in his hands and kissed the brunet hard.

 

Merlin’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned, his hand on Arthur’s cock tightening. “Whoa!” he said as he backed back. “That’s cheating.”

 

“Can’t blame me for wanting you Merlin.”

 

“Just get back to your chambers before you get caught.” he laughed.

 

“Can I at least have a pillow?”

 

“Oh no. You decided to walk here with nothing on so you can walk back.”

 

“But what if I get caught?”

 

“You should have thought about that before.” Merlin said and kissed him quickly before pushing him from his chambers, shutting the door. “See you later Arthur.” he called through the wood.

 

Arthur kept his eyes open and kept looking back and forth as he tried to quickly get back to his chambers, he was that busy looking behind him when he turned a corner he didn't see who was in front of him.

 

“Arthur!” Ygraine screeched, “Get some clothes on young man.”

 

Arthur froze and did the first thing that came to mind. He shut his eyes and ignored her.

 

“Arthur didn't you hear me?” she asked as she walked closer to her son.

 

“Ygraine dear?” Uther asked as he walked out of his and his wife’s chambers. “Oh dear god.” he said when he saw his wife heading over to their very naked son.

 

“Uther have a word with your son he is not only naked but ignoring his mother.”

 

Uther hurried over and looked at his son. “Ygraine dear I don't think he is ignoring you.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“He is sleeping.”

 

“Sleepwalking? He hasn’t done that since he was young.” Ygraine said.

 

“Wonder what started it off again.”

 

Whilst Uther and Ygraine was talking Arthur was cursing himself, wishing they would just go so he could get back to his chambers. Oh great, now he will have to act as though he doesn't remember this?

 

“He won't remember?”

 

“He never did when he was younger Ygraine. Look Gaius said the worst thing you can do is wake a sleepwalker.” Uther took off his cape and covered Arthur in it. “The best we can do with a sleepwalker is gently guide them back to bed.”

 

When his chambers door closed Arthur opened his eyes. Of all the fucking stupid things to do. Next time he snuck out to Merlin he was going to make sure he was dressed. How was he going to face his parents now?

 

That morning at breakfast Arthur was just starting to eat along with Hunith, Balinor, Uther, Ygraine, Morgana and Leon when his mother started to speak. “Have you had anything on your mind lately son?”

 

“No why?”

 

“You are sleepwalking again. Me and your father saw you just before dawn and guided you back to your chambers.”

 

“Thank you both.”

 

“Morning Merlin.” Ygraine said as he walked in and up to the table to sit down before addressing her son again. “When your father and I saw you like that this morning in the corridors -”

 

Merlin choked on his water, Arthur patting him on the back. “You okay?”

 

Merlin looked to Arthur. “Me okay? You got caught.”

 

“Merlin -”

 

“I told you that you have to be careful -”

 

“Merlin.”

 

“But you wouldn't listen and now you have been caught walking naked back to your chambers after sneaking to mine in the night.”

 

“So you were ignoring me. You weren't asleep. You heard your father talk about sleepwalking and went along with it.” Ygraine turned to her husband and fisted his clothes. “The truth or no sex.”

 

Uther sighed. “I knew he was awake.”

 

“You allow Arthur to sleep naked with you Merlin?”

 

“Yes mother. He always sneaks into my room or me his, difference being I know to dress before sneaking.” he said, smirking at Arthur before kissing his cheek.

 

“Arthur Pendragon you answer me now!” Ygraine snapped. “Why did you ignore me?”

“I was embarrassed mother, cursing myself for being stupid. I heard father talking about sleepwalking so I went along with it.”

“You young man, are in so much trouble” Ygraine replied.

“Yes Mother” Arthur said looking down.

“I will think of a way to punish you and then inform you of my desion” Ygraine said before finishing off her breakfast.

Breakfast couldn't end quick enough for Arthur, it didn't help that Merlin kept giggling every now and then. Of course when Uther was discussing something with Ygraine about something that had happened and he said ‘those are the cold hard facts’ Merlin lost it and couldn't stop laughing, Ygraine catching on laughed as well causing Arthur to mumble and eat with his head down.

 

When breakfast was over Arthur was up and out the door before Merlin could thank Ygraine and Uther for breakfast.

 

“Arthur wait up.” Merlin yelled as he ran after him.

 

“What?” Arthur snapped before sighing. “Sorry. I didn't mean to snap.”

 

“Yes you did, but I forgive.” Merlin smiled.

 

“Did you have to laugh? It made it harder.”

 

“Harder hmm?” Merlin smirked. “Just how hard?”

 

Arthur laughed. “You know what I mean.”

 

“You laughed I’m off the hook.” Merlin laughed.

 

Arthur reached out with his arm and pulled Merlin closer to him. “You were never on it. I can never get mad at you. I don't know how you do it.”

 

“It’s because I’m cute.” Merlin laughed. “No its because you know that if you’re mad at me then somehow you’re going to say something stupid like always and I’ll be mad at you and then that will make no sex.”

 

“Merlin we have yet to have sex.”

 

“Okay then it would mean no more blowjobs or seeing me naked.” Merlin replied.

 

“But I haven't said anything to upset you or to resort to that. Merlin I love you and I know you want to wait until you feel ready.”

 

“Arthur I was just stating a fact for the future. I know we haven’t had sex yet.” Merlin rolled his eyes.

 

“Will I be your first Merlin?”

 

“No when I was 18 before we got together I had hot passionate sex with a knight named James. Of course you idiot.” Merlin smiled.

 

“A simple yes would have sufficed Merlin.”

 

“Yes well you ask stupid questions you get a stupid answer.”

 

“What do you want to do today then sweetheart?”

 

“Hmm well we could always go back to mine room and make hot passionate sex but you have to train so oh well.” Merlin smirked. “I guess that will have to wait.”

 

“Train? I don't think so. Training can wait.” Arthur said and picked a laughing Merlin up and carried him to his chambers. “My chambers are closer than yours.” he explained

 

Merlin rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder and started to slowly kiss his neck. “You’re not moving fast enough Arthur.” he whispered in his ear.

 

“You try running with a hard on Merlin.”

 

“If you wanted me so bad we would be there by now.” Merlin bit Arthur’s ear lobe and pulled it with his teeth.

 

“Gah Merlin. Ha! We’re here.” Arthur said and kicked his door open and placed Merlin just inside as he turned and shut and bolted the door behind them.

 

Merlin smiled and placed a hand on Arthur’s chest, pushing the blond backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. Arthur sat on his bed and looked up when he felt Merlin climb on top of him; he opened his eyes to find himself staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

 

The brunet smiled before he moved down to kiss his lover, running his tongue across Arthur's bottom lip seeking entrance. Arthur opened his mouth letting Merlin's tongue enter, taking Merlin's tongue and sucking on it, following it with his tongue when Merlin withdrew his ad back into his own mouth.

 

Merlin pulled back and looked at Arthur. "Take me Arthur. Make me yours." he whispered.

 

Arthur smiled and removed both of their tops and undone both of their breeches before dropping back, holding onto his lover and taking him with him, once he was flat on his back on the bed he rolled them over so that he was on top of Merlin.

 

Merlin laughed and rolled them back and lifted himself up and rid him and Arthur of their breeches and moaned when he felt Arthur’s hard length pressed against his when he laid back on top of the blond.

 

Arthur smiled and rolled them again put two of his fingers in Merlin's mouth who sucked on them. Arthur removed his fingers and spread Merlin's legs before pushing a finger into Merlin, who arched his back and moaned. "More Arthur."

 

Arthur added a second finger and pushed them in as far as he could finding that spot inside Merlin that made him cry out. "I...need you... in me...Arthur." Merlin gasped.

 

Arthur pulled his fingers out and looked closely at Merlin. “First time it will hurt Merlin.”

 

“I know Arthur, but I want this... want you, please.”

 

Arthur nodded and lined his cock up before slowly easing into Merlin. “Okay?”

 

Merlin breathed out and nodded. “Move.”

 

Arthur started to move inside of Merlin. "Gods Merlin, you're so tight." Arthur moaned.

 

Merlin threw his arms up and around Arthur’s neck, now the slight burn had gone Merlin wanted more. “Please Arthur, faster.”

 

Arthur nodded and kissed Merlin before picking up his pace, he let his hand run down Merlin’s front and stopped when he reached the brunets cock, he wrapped his fingers around the hardened length and slowly began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

 

"Ah Arthur. I'm close. I don't think I am going to last long."

 

"Me either Merlin.” Arthur moaned as he quickened his past, now pounding into Merlin who held on tight to Arthur’s shoulders, digging his blunt fingernails into the blond.

 

“Come for me baby."

 

"Yes." Merlin cried and screamed Arthur's name as he come with Arthur following. The blond pulled out of his lover and collapsed on the bed at the side of him.

 

“Wow Merlin.”

 

“I know. Why did we wait so long Arthur?” he panted.

 

Arthur just laughed and took Merlin into his arms as the brunet covered them over, with a kiss to his temple, Arthur pulled the brunet close to him, having him rest his head on his chest and within minutes they were both fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I look forward to your comments x


	21. Age 20

Age 20

Merlin woke the morning after his bachelor party with one hell of a headache and Morgana snoring softly into her pillow. Morgana had told both Merlin and Arthur that they could not share the same bed the night before their wedding as it was bad luck to see the bride, Merlin almost turned her into a dog but she saved herself with one hell of a party and she knew it.

So after the party Merlin, Gwen and Morgana just crashed in her room while a drunk Ygraine and Hunith made their way back to their chambers.

Slowly Merlin got out of the bed and quietly made his way to the door. Once out of Morgana’s chambers Merlin started to walk towards his and Arthur room, spending the whole night away from Arthur had been hard seeing as it was their first night alone since they started dating. Merlin planned on waking his soon to be husband a very special way but when he entered their room he found the bed empty, never been slept in and Merlin’s book still on the bed where he had placed it when Morgana had come to drag him off.

“Where the hell are you Arthur? You better not be late or so help you.” Merlin muttered as he closed the door and walked towards the kitchen.

_******_

Arthur blinked his eyes open and tried to clear his head, _God I’ve never drank so much in all my life_ Arthur thought as he raise his hand to rub his eyes only to find that he was unable to do so, looking down Arthur found his hands chained to the opening of the dragon’s gate and as Arthur looked around himself he found that not only was he chained up but he was only in his underpants.

“What the bloody hell happened last night?” Arthur yelled pulling at his hands. “Oh God Merlin is going to kill me.”

**_******_ **

As the morning went on Merlin started to worry more about Arthur’s disappearance.

“Merlin stop worrying, the guys are keeping him away. You know its bad luck for you to see the bride before the wedding.” Morgana laughed.

“Sweetie it's just nerves. I had them when I was set to marry your father.” Hunith said smiling from her seat.

“Oh heavens I was so nervous about marrying Uther that my mother handed me a goblet of wine. You should have seen me walking down the lie.” Ygraine laughed. “Poor Uther I was so hammered I thought I broke him while in bed that night.”

“Mother.” Morgana moaned.

**_******_ **

“What do you mean Arthur is not in his room, I swear we put him in his room. right?” Lancelot asked.

“Umm I think we did, yeah I’m sure we did. It’s just we went to get him but the bed hadn’t been slept in.” Percival informed them.

“Maybe he went to see Merlin and his manservant made the bed? I mean we did put him to bed right?” Leon said rubbing his head. “I’m sure I remember being in Arthur’s room.”

“I’ll go check, Percival you need to wake Gwaine and Leon make sure he is not already in the great hall, meet back here in an ten minutes, and pray we find him or we'll have to run from Camelot.” Lancelot laughed.

The other knights nodded, knowing full well that not only would Merlin want to kill them but the women they loved would want their heads as well if Arthur missed his wedding day.

**_******_ **

“Hello? Help!” Arthur yelled trying to get someone to hear him, Arthur had already found out that he was on the other side of the Dragon’s cave so they would be no help to him. “I’m getting married today this can’t be happening.”

**_******_ **

Lancelot knocked on Morgana’s chamber door after trying Gwen’s and having no luck, he knew they would be in one room all gossiping together.

“Lance?” Gwen smiled as she opened the door.

“Good morning my love.” Lancelot leaned down and kissed Gwen softly on the lips.

“What are you doing here? Did Arthur send you?” Gwen asked.

“So Arthur hasn’t come here then?” Lancelot replied.

“No, Lancelot what’s going on?” Gwen started to worry stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

“We seem to have... lost Arthur.” Lancelot said slowly.

“You lost him?” Gwen whispered.

“Well more like misplaced. We know we put him to bed.” Lancelot corrected.

“Lancelot the wedding is in half hour.” Gwen panicked.

“We'll find him promise.” Lancelot promised.

“You better or Merlin will be pissed. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen Merlin angry.” Gwen warned.

“Just try to stall them please.” Lancelot begged.

“Hurry.” Gwen kissed Lancelot on the lips before going back into the room.

**_******_ **

The knights meet back up a few moments later all looking very worried about their missing friend and having to hide from the other.

“So I’m guessing he wasn’t with Merlin then?” Leon said.

“Nope, Great Hall?” Lancelot answered.

“Nope, He wasn’t there, they haven’t seen him since yesterday.” Leon informed them.

“Great, we’re so fucked and then we’re dead.” Lancelot said.

“He has to be here somewhere.” Percival worried. “We have less than half hour.”

“Can you guys keep it down, my head still hurts from last night.” Gwaine complained

“You think someone did something?” Lancelot asked.

“Oh I’m sure someone has.” The knights turned to see Uther and Balinor smirking.

“Just how much had you all drunk after we left last night?” Balinor asked.

“Umm a lot?” Gwaine asked.

“Someone took Arthur? Why aren’t you worried?” Leon asked.

“Because it’s quite funny watching you all running around the place, trying to find where you put my son.” Uther laughed.

“Huh?” Lancelot blinked.

“Never mind, you’ll find him in the east side of the Dragon’s cave by the gate.” Balinor smirked.

Uther and Balinor laughed as the knights took off running toward where Arthur was. “I have to admit when we saw them carrying Arthur out of his room I didn’t think they would forget where they put him.” Uther laughed.

“They best hurry it’s going to be very close.” Balinor chuckled.

**_******_ **

Arthur looked up as he heard the sound of running getting closer and watched as his friends ran into the opening almost falling over each other.

“Thank god, get me out of these, I have a wedding to get to.” Arthur demanded. “What the bloody hell happened?”

“We’re still not sure mate.” Gwaine said grabbing the key from the hook and unlocking Arthur.

Arthur stood up and looked at his friends. “I may not know what happened but if you so much as breath a word of this to Merlin or to anyone I will have you all cleaning up horse crap for a month.” Arthur threated.

“Like we’re going to tell Merlin we lost you. We don’t have a death wish.” Percival rolled his eyes.

**_******_ **

Merlin stood in front of Geoffrey looking a little embarrassed being the only one standing in front of him, Merlin turned to face his father. “Where’s Arthur? Or the guys?” Merlin whispered.

Before Balinor could answer the door banged open and Arthur ran into the room and up to Merlin. “Sorry sweetheart we went hunting to calm my nerves and lost track of time.” Arthur lied.

Merlin nodded not sure if he believed him or not but was just happy that he had shown up.

“Now that Prince Arthur has arrived shall we start?” Geoffrey said.

Arthur the older man a dirty look before nodding.

“Very well.” Geoffrey nodded and cleared his throat.

“Ladies and gentlemen of Camelot we are here today to witness the joining of Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys. They have prepared their own vows for us to hear.” Geoffrey nodded to Arthur.

“Umm you’ll have to forgive me I’ve had a rough morning.” Arthur cleared his throat and smiled over at Merlin. “I’ve knew you since I was three but our souls have knew each other for a very long time, maybe even longer than time. When I was younger before you came into my life I thought I would never have a friends because my father was the king, but you proved me wrong not only were you my best friend but I have a group of loyal knights that are my friends, best of friends.” Arthur smiled. “Over the years we coursed a lot of trouble, and our poor father’s had to pay for it most of the time but I wouldn’t change anything because today I stand in front of my people marrying my best friend, my soul mate and I couldn’t ask for a better ending to our story than that.”

Merlin smiled his eyes watering ‘I love you’ he mouthed as Arthur placed his ring on his finger.

“Merlin?” Geoffrey said.

“Right it’s my turn.” Merlin chuckled. “Arthur I can’t picture my life without you and went we were young we would talk about what would have happened if my father chose to stay in Ealdor and your answers always made me laugh. But your right if not for me you wouldn’t have any friends because I keep the prat at bay.” The room filled but laughed and Arthur smiled. “There was a time Ii thought I would be nothing more than your best friend that was in love with you but then again I should know better than to go against Morgana but I was young. But here we are, standing in front of Camelot and our friends and family and it’s perfect more than my dreams could ever come up with because its forever. I’m not going to wake up and not be with you, I love you Arthur even if you can be a prat and stupid sometimes but I still love you and I can’t wait to see what we get up to because this isn’t the end of our story just the end of a chapter, our book not over yet.”

Arthur smiled ‘I love you too’ he mouthed as Merlin place his ring on his finger.

“You may kiss.” Geoffrey informed them.

Arthur pulled Merlin towards him and kissed his passionately, Merlin throw one of his hands up into the lighting the great hall in bright colours that floated over their heads before wrapping his arms around Arthurs neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please don’t forget to review.  
> I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up 


	22. Age 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone that commented, bookmarked and left Kudos x

**Age 21**

Arthur smiled down at his son as he slept peacefully in his crib, he still could not believe it but he was truly thankful that the gods had blessed him with such a wonderful family.

A knock on the chamber doors drawed his attention away from his son, walking to the door Arthur smiled as he opened it.

“Good morning father.” Arthur stepped aside to allow his father to enter the room.

“Good morning son, Will you be joining Balinor and I for Poker tonight?” Uther asked as he sat down.

“I will think about it father, Merlin and I might wish to do something this evening.” Arthur informed his father sitting down on the bed near his son.

“How is my grandson today?” Uther wondered.

“Sleeping, he’s prefect sleeps throw the night.” Arthur smiled.

“Just you wait son, if he is anything like his parents he is going to be a trouble maker and your end up sending a lot of time playing poker with your old man.” Uther laughed.

A small whimper came from the crib and Arthur turned to see that his son was still fast asleep, turning to his father he place a finger to his lips.

“Sorry son.” Uther whispered.

“No worries father.” Arthur replied.

“Where is Merlin today?” Uther asked wondering why his son in law left his son alone with an 7 month old.

“Balinor came not so long ago and Merlin went with his to talk to the dragons, Merlin gave me my orders.” Arthur informed his father smiling.

“Well then I shall leave you to it.” Uther said getting up from his seat.

As Uther raised his cloak got caught under his chair and a loud bang filled the room soon followed but a crying sound.

“Sshh Caillen, grandpa didn’t mean to scare you.” Arthur said picking his son up.

Arthur tried to get his son to calm down but little Caillen wasn’t having any of it, looking up Arthur noticed his father slowly edging towards the door.

“Father you not going anywhere, you caused this and if you don’t want mother to know half the stuff I know you will stay and help me fix this before Merlin gets home.” Arthur told his father.

“You sounded very much like the King you will one day become.” Uther said proudly.

“Thank you father now take your grandson while I get what is needed to change him.” Arthur said handing his son over.

An hour later Merlin entered his and Arthur’s chambers to find his son screaming at the top of his lungs, his husband coved in baby food and the King of Camelot begging a 7 month old baby to shut up.

Rolling his eyes Merlin walked over to Uther and took his son off him before walking to his son’s crib and placing him down pulling out the dummy hidden between the covers Merlin placed it in his son’s mouth and used his magic to make images above his son’s crib and a soft lullaby filled the air, allowing the young prince to finally drifted back to sleep.

Merlin turned to face his husband and father in law once his son was fast asleep.

“I left you alone for an hour Arthur, what happened?” Merlin whispered.

“Father knocked over his chair, he didn’t mean for it to happen.” Arthur said slowly.

“Sorry I woke Caillen Merlin.” Uther added.

“He won’t sleep tonight Arthur, are you going to be staying awake with him because he’s wide awake because it won’t be me Arthur.” Arthur said ignoring Uther.

“Merlin we didn’t…” Arthur started.

“Arthur he is meant to be feed and changed by now and wide awake so he will sleep tonight. An hour Arthur that’s all the time you had and you messed it up. I asked you to just watch our son and make sure that he was up by the time I got back.” Merlin sighed he knew he was being mean but he was far too tried to care, having been up since the sun and having to go off and talk to a Dragon instead of going back to sleep had put him in a crabby mood, all the while his husband slept peacefully totally unaware that his son liked to cry in the night, which also was starting to piss Merlin off.

“Merlin it was an…” Uther started, trying to help his son out seeing as he was to blame.

“I’ll make sure you join him Uther.” Merlin warned.

Uther wouldn’t normally allow someone to talk to him like that but he knew that tone of voice all to well, his lovely wife has used it many times in their long marriage and had learned not to make matters worse but arguing.

“Merlin, sweetheart it’s going to be okay.” Arthur promised.

“I know it will because you’re going to be staying up with him, enjoy poker night Arthur. Now seeing as I was up before the sun with _your_ son I’m going back to bed, try not to wake him as you leave.” Merlin informed them before climbing into bed to tried to change.

“I don’t know what happened.” Arthur said as they closed the door behind them.

“Son.” Uther placed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder “Your husband has just turned into your wife.”

“What? No, he’s just tried. Merlin would never turn into my wife.” Arthur said shaking his head.

“No, he is now your wife. Better get used to playing poker with the guys because you my son are in trouble.” Uther laughed.

Later that night Arthur sat at the table holding his son while they placed Poker, Merlin was right of course Little Caillen was to full of energy to want to sleep.

“So what did you do to end up here?” Leon asked as he throws a coin onto the pile

“Somehow I ended up calling her fat by pointing out the fact that she was glowing.” Lancelot said rolling his eyes.

Balinor laughed. “We no longer need a reason to be in trouble with our wives do we Uther.”

“That’s right old friend.” Uther laughed.

Arthur sighed as his son tried to climb out of his arms and get onto the table. “I woke my sleeping son, well Father did and now he won’t sleep and Merlin is not very happy with me.”

“Man I think Arthur wins, seeing as the little prince is going to be a nightmare tomorrow.” Gwaine laughed.

“It’s weird that we’re the only ones here willingly.” Percival kissed his husbands lips.

“No Caillen, don’t put that in your mouth.” Arthur told his son taking the playing card away.

Caillen’s eyes started to water and Arthur sighted once again before handing the playing card back to his son. “Fine I was losing anyways.”

The next Morning Merlin kissed Arthur’s cheek while he slept. “I love you.”

Arthur blinked his eyes open and smiled. “I love you more; please don’t turn into my wife.”

“Sshh, I won’t. Go back to sleep.” Merlin whispered but Arthur was already fast sleep.

 Merlin picked up his son and walked over to the king’s chambers where he handed his son over to Ygraine for the day.

“Go; get some rest dear I’ve got this.” Ygraine smiled.

“He’s going to be a little crabby today.” Merlin warned kissed his son on the forehead before going back to his room and curling up in his husband’s arms.

“Uther dear look who came to stay with us for the day.” Ygraine smirked.

Uther looked up and came face to face with his grumpy 7 month old grandson and smiled. “The gods must be punishing me for something awful.” Uther laughed and told his grandson from his wife.

 “I was right; you are going to be a trouble maker.” Ygraine laughed as Caillen not liking his grandpa’s comment hit him on the head with his little hands.

In Merlin and Arthur’s chamber’s Merlin rested his head on Arthur’s chest his lips pressed to the skin over his heart while Arthur tightened his hold and moved his head so his lips were touching Merlin’s forehead. Both totally unaware of the mayhem their young son was causing.

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please don’t forget to review.  
> I will be doing an outtake to this story so please feel free to me if there is anything you would like to read that has not been added to the story and I will add it to the outtake when I start to write it up   
> I want to say a big thank you to all of you for reviewing my story, I love you all x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the next chapter will be up tomorrow


End file.
